Les vents de l'hiver
by berangere
Summary: Cersei Lannister est assasinée peu de temps après avoir été arrêtée. Jon Snow, officier de police à King's Landing, enquête sur ce crime complexe et brutal. Son monde s'écroule lorsqu'il décrouve que le meurtrier n'est autre que sa petite soeur, Arya, qu'il croyait morte depuis des années.
1. Chapter 1

\- C'est vraiment elle ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu crois que je t'aurais appelé si je n'en étais pas sûr ? J'ai vu sa tronche assez souvent pour en être sûr. Grogna Sandor Clégane.

\- D'accord. On suit la procédure habituelle. Tout doit être fait dans les règles.

Sandor ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant de raccrocher.

Jon se rendit compte qu'il tremblait en reposant son téléphone. Depuis combien de temps avait-il espéré ce moment ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé de la retrouver ?

\- Jon ?

Daenerys venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Sandor l'a retrouvée. Elle sera envoyée ici pour répondre de ses actes.

Il marcha à reculon pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus près de lui. Il avait toujours crû que cette nouvelle le rendrait vif et alerte. Au lieu de çà, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé les jambes et le souffle.

Il avait vu ça arriver un million de fois. Depuis qu'il était policier à King's Landing, il avait vu des centaines de criminels, mais aussi des centaines de victimes. Etait-ce comme tel qu'il devait se considérer ? Une victime ?

Daenerys s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux. Jon glissa machinalement sa main le long de son dos.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te représenter ? Il y aurait conflit d'intérêt.

\- Je sais.

En plus d'être sa fiancée, Dany était l'une des meilleures avocates de la ville. Jon regrettait qu'elle ne puisse s'occuper de cette affaire mais c'était comme çà. Une bonne chose que les éléments étaient incontestables.

\- Comment l'a-t-il retrouvée ? S'enquit Daenerys.

\- Par hasard. Il était dans un bar à Oldtown. En sortant, il l'a vue entrer dans un hôtel. Elle à les cheveux courts mais il est sûr que c'est elle.

\- A Oldtown ? Elle se cache à Dorne ?

Jon acquiésça. Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça en avait l'air. Personne n'aurait pensé à la chercher là-bas.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait déployé tellement d'efforts pour la retrouver. Et Clégane l'avait retrouvée grâce à un simple coup de chance. Ce n'était pas si important. L'important était que, bientôt, elle serait ici et elle serait jugée et envoyée en prison. Cela ne ramènera pas sa famille mais c'était la meilleure consolation que Jon pouvait espérer.

Voir Cersei Lannister répondre de ses crimes avait peuplé ses rêves pendant longtemps. Et c'était enfin en train d'arriver. Pour de vrai.

Cette femme était le mal incarné. Elle avait été à l'origine du meurtre de son père. Enfin, de son oncle. Elle avait gardé Sansa en hotage pendant près de deux ans et l'avait quotidiennement tourmentée. Robb et Catelyn Stark étaient morts par la faute des Lannister et de leurs alliés. Rickon avait été tué par d'autres alliés des Lannister. Bran et Sansa s'en étaient sortis mais ils étaient tout les deux traumatisés par tout ce que Cersei et sa famille avait causé. Et Arya...

Arya était morte depuis des années, maintenant. Treize ans, pour être exact. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir de King's Landing lorsque Cersei avait réussi à mettre la main sur Ned et Sansa. Arya avait onze ans à l'époque. Comment espérer qu'une fille de onze ans survive à King's Landing avec les Lannister et tout leurs hommes à ses trousses ? Et même si elle y était parvenu, cela faisait treize ans. Et aucun signe de vie. Non, Arya était morte. Et une grande partie de Jon était morte avec elle.

\- Viens te coucher. Tu dois être en forme pour demain. Dit Daenerys en se levant.

Jon se leva et la suivit dans leur chambre. Il se coucha et fit face à Dany. Elle lui envoya un de ces sourires qui n'était réservé qu'à lui. Ce sourire avait eu pour habitude de faire battre son coeur plus rapidement. Il essayait encore de s'ajuster au fait qu'elle était sa cousine. Ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà un an quand il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines.

Il avait crû pendant des années que Ned Stark était son père. Jusqu'à ce que Sam, son meilleur ami et son coéquipier, ne découvre un dossier secret qui s'était trouvé à Dorne. Ironique.

La tante de Jon, Lyanna, avait épousé Rhaegar Targaryen. Ensemble, ils avaient eu un garçon. Rhaegar a été tué par Robert Barathéon et Lyanna était morte en mettant son fils au monde. Mais pas avant d'avoir supplié son frère, Eddard, de le protéger. Et ce garçon n'était autre que Jon lui-même. Eddard Stark a alors décidé de faire passer Jon pour son fils illégitime afin de le protéger de la fureur de Robert Barathéon qui haissait Rhaegar pour lui avoir " volé " Lyanna.

Et comme si cela n'était pas assez compliqué, Rhaegar était le frère d' Aerys Targaryen. Le père de Daenerys. Faisant de Jon et Dany, des cousins. Jon avait d'abord était refroidi par cette nouvelle et avait pris ses distances avec elle. Mais il l'aimait. Et il avait décidé de passer outre ce lien. Mais cela le rongeait toujours. Moins qu'avant mais assez pour créer une distance entre eux. Jon avait pensé qu'en rendant les choses officielles et plus sérieuses, cette distance s'effacerait. Alors, il l'a demandée en mariage. Et contrairement à l'effet espéré, la distance avait persisté et même grandie.

Il ne ressentait pas cette distance avec Bran et Sansa. Leur relation était évidemment différente mais il ne s'était pas posé de questions. Il avait gardé le nom Stark et il serait toujours un Stark. Et Bran et Sansa seront toujours ses frères et soeurs. Ainsi que Robb, Rickon et Arya.

Arya.

Peu importe le temps qui passait, sa petite soeur lui manquait toujours autant. Pourtant elle lui échappait de plus en plus. Il se souvenait de combien elle était petite et maigrichonne. Il se souvenait de ses yeux gris perçants. Mais dans son esprit, le visage d'Arya était devenu flou. Avait-elle les traits fins ou épais ? Un nez droit ou un peu bossu ? Les pommettes hautes ou des joues bien rondes ? Jon ne savait plus. Et cela lui brisait presque autant le coeur que sa disparition.

* * *

Jon se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Il sortit du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Daenerys. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'a réveille pour le soutenir avant qu'il n'aille au commissariat mais il avait besoin d'être seul.

A l'heure qu'il était, Cersei devait être déjà arrivée à King's Landing. Elle était probablement déjà en cellule. Et il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Il se doucha rapidement et enfila son uniforme. Il laissa un mot d'excuse pour Daenerys et quitta la maison.

Une fois en route, Jon appela Sam.

\- Jon ?

\- Cersei est arrivée ?

\- Oui. Mais elle n'est pas au commissariat.

\- Quoi ?

Heureusement que ces kit mains libres existaient, sinon Jon aurait foncé dans la voiture juste devant lui.

\- Elle est au Donjon rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans un hôtel ?

\- D'après son avocat, elle a des informations très importantes à fournir. Selmy a accepté de la laisser à l'hôtel mais sous surveillance.

Jon n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Barristan Selmy était le chef de police. C'était un homme bien. L'un des meilleurs que Jon eut rencontré dans sa vie. Il n'allait quand même pas accepter de passer un marché avec Cersei pour avoir des informations ?

\- Je pense que c'est pour que tu ne la croise pas. Tu sais pourquoi, Jon.

Oui, il savait pourquoi. Cersei n'était pas la seule ennemie de Jon et de sa famille mais elle était la seule encore en vie. Meryn Trant, qui avait battu Sansa à plusieurs reprises avait été assassiné à Braavos. Roose et son fils, Ramsay, qui avaient trahis Robb avaient aussi été assassinés. Et en ce qui concerne les Frey ? Un seul mot.

Massacre.

Walder Frey a été retrouvé égorgé et son visage avait été arraché. Ses fils avaient tous été empoisonnés. Jon n'oublierait jamais les photos de la scène de crime. Le hall des Frey avait été jonché de cadavres.

Jon n'avait évidemment aucune idée de qui avait pu commettre ces meurtres mais les gens s'étaient rapidement fait une idée. Jon n'a jamais été directement accusé de quoi que ce soit mais il savait ce qu'on disait derrière son dos. Qu'il était au courant de plus de choses qu'il ne laissait croire. Que Sansa ou Bran était peut-être de mèche avec le ou les tueurs.

Il avait une fois confronté Selmy à ce propos. Lui demandant de croire que ni lui, ni sa famille avait quelque chose à voir dans ces meurtres sanglants. Son patron lui faisait une confiance aveugle mais lui avait clairement dit que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Certains avaient des doutes et en auraient probablement toujours. Eloigner Cersei de Jon avait pour but de donner un alibi à Jon en cas de problèmes.

Mais il n'y aurait aucun problèmes. Même si Jon ne pleurerait certainement pas la mort de Cersei, il voulait faire les choses proprement. Et de toute façon, elle était entre les mains de la police, sous surveillance. Les tueurs auront beaucoup de mal à parvenir jusqu'à elle.

\- Je comprends. On se voit plus tard. Dit Jon avant de raccrocher.

Non, Jon n'avait aucune idée des personnes qui se trouvaient derrière tout ces crimes. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas pressé de les arrêter. Il le fera quand il le faudra. Mais au fond de lui, il leur était plus reconnaissant qu'autre chose.

Jon arriva dix minutes plus tard au commissariat qui était en ébulition. Tout le monde s'activait, tout les téléphones sonnaient en même temps. Clairement, l'arrestation de Cersei Lannister était un évènement pour tout le monde.

\- Hey, Jon !

Gendry Waters fonça droit vers lui. Jon ressentit le même agaçement habituel, suivi de la même culpabilité habituelle. Gendry était l'un des nombreux enfants illégitimes de Robert Barathéon. Il était fort, intelligent, et avait bon coeur. Mais Jon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancoeur envers ce garçon.

Il s'était rencontrés il y a quelques année et Gendry lui avait assuré qu'il avait connu Arya Stark. Selon lui, ils avaient tout les deux étaient emprisonnés à Harrenhal lorsque cet endroit était sous le contrôle des Lannister. Selon Gendry, toujours, lui et Arya auraient assisté à des actes monstrueux. Tortures, viols, meurtres. Ils seraient parvenus à se sauver et Arya aurait décidé de lui fausser compagnie.

Jon avait été à la fois bouleversé et heureux d'entendre ce que Gendry avait à lui dire. Sa soeur avait vu des choses horribles mais elle était encore vivante. Seulement rien à été trouvé. Harrenhal était désert depuis longtemps et aucune trace de sang ou de quoi que soit n'y a été trouvé. Jon en avait conclu que le garçon avait peut-être raconté tout ça pour se faire accepter ou pour lui donner une raison de continuer à chercher Arya. Quoiqu'il en soit l'espoir qu'avait provoqué Gendry s'était transformé en désespoir. Et même s'il n'avait pas penser à mal, Jon en voulait à Gendry d'avoir ajouté du sel sur ses plaies déjà bien à vif.

D'un autre côté, il culpabilisait car Gendry avait tout d'un homme bien. Il était également un très bon analyste technique. Et en dépit de cette rancoeur tenace, Jon l'appréciait sincèrement.

\- Ils sont déjà en route pour aller chercher Cersei.

Jon jeta un coup d'oeil vers son bureau et ne vit pas Sam.

\- Sam m'a dit qu'elle était au Donjon rouge.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, Selmy veut te parler dans son bureau.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et partit immédiatement voir son patron. Il le voyait à travers la longue fenêtre qui donnait vue sur tout les bureaux présents dans la pièce. Jon toqua deux fois à la porte et l'ouvrit quand Selmy l'invita à entrer.

\- Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

Jon obéit et regarda Barristan dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux que je sorte du commissariat ? Histoire que tout le monde soit sûr que je n'approche pas Cersei.

Selmy eut un sourire.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'aimerais que tu sois derrière la vitre pendant l'interrogatoire.

Jon fut surpris par cette annonce.

\- Maintenant qu' on est sûrs qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Bien sûr. Quel idiot ferait tuer quelqu'un dans un commissariat ?

\- Sam m'a dit qu'elle avait des informations.

\- Elle dit savoir des choses sur des complots en préparation. Elle va sûrement vouloir négocier sa peine.

\- Cà ne peut pas arriver, Selmy. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Jon. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que Cersei à énormément de connections. Si elle est au courant de certaines attaques potentielles, notre boulot et de l'écouter.

Jon se leva si vivement qu'il manqua de faire tomber sa chaise.

\- Elle va s'en tirer. A tout les coups.

\- Jon.

\- Elle n'a tué personne. Pas directement.

\- Elle purgera une peine. Je ne connais pas un juge qui la laissera s'en tirer dans rien.

\- Et elle va la purger dans quelle prison, sa peine ? A Baelor ? Cette prison et quasiment un camp de vacance.

Jon tremblait à nouveau. Mais de rage, cette fois-ci. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Malgrès leur réputation, des gens importants continuaient à craindre et à soutenir les Lannister. Cersei, en priorité.

\- Nous ferons tout pour... Excuse-moi.

Selmy répondit au téléphone qui s'était de nouveau mit à sonner.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

Jon vit le visage de son patron se décomposer. Il se rassit en face de lui et écouta attentivement.

\- Fouillez tout l'hôtel. Regardez les caméras. Faites tout ce qu'il faut mais trouvez le, il ne doit pas être loin.

Il raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage. Jon sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Barristan ?

Selmy le fixa de ses yeux hagards.

\- Cersei a été assassinée.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tu va nous manquer.

\- Vous aussi. Ainsi que vos filles.

\- Tu promets d'appeler ?

\- Oui, promis.

Georgina eut l'air au bord des larmes quand ses deux filles entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Tu t'en va déjà ? Reste au moins pour le dîner. Dit la plus jeune d'entre elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolée.

Après quelques étreintes et quelques mots gentils, les trois femmes laissèrent enfin le champ libre.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, Mercy !

\- Moi aussi.

Mercy leur fit un grand sourire et quitta la maison. La maison, la vie de ces femmes et surtout, Mercy. Mercy avait été réelle pour ces femmes et uniquement pour ces femmes. Cela avait été nécessaire. Georgina avait été encline à héberger Mercy chez elle.

Elle l'aurait été beaucoup moins pour Arya Stark.

Personne n'accepterait d'accueillir Arya Stark chez soi. Surtout avec deux filles aussi gentilles et innocentes que Mary et Lola dans la maison. Arya ressentit un pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus jamais les voir. Mercy leur avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tenir. Si Mercy devait disparaître, alors ces femmes le devaient aussi. En ce qui concernait Arya, elles n'existaient déjà plus. Elle faisaient partie de la vie de Mercy, pas de la sienne.

Arya aurait aimé rester Mercy un peu plus longtemps. Mais une bombe avait effacé ce projet. L'un de ses rares " amis " lui a appris la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle n'ai jamais eu de toute sa vie.

Cersei Lannister avait été trouvée. Trouvée et elle était à bord d'un avion pour King's Landing. Arya devait agir vite. Cersei était l'une des personnes les plus recherchées et elle était déjà en direction de King's Landing. Elle ne doutait pas d'avoir Cersei, elle l'aurait. Mais elle voulait l'avoir avant qu'elle ne soit au commissariat. Arya ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'y croiser certaines personnes. Même avec un autre visage.

Arya courut jusqu'à l'une de ses cachettes. Une vieille maison abandonnée dans laquelle se trouvaient ses biens les plus précieux.

Ses visages.

Des visages volés à la maison du noir et du blanc et certains gagnés sur la route. Elle prit le visage d'une fille et l'enfila rapidemement. La magie fit le reste. Le visage s'adapta parfaitement à elle, sa morphologie se mit à changer et sa voix devint beaucoup plus claire. C'était à chaque fois une sensation étrange mais agréable. Le changement physique aidait parfois le transfert. Mais pas de transfert, cette fois. Peu importe le visage qu'elle portait, une fille devait rester Arya Stark.

Une fois changée, Arya prit son sac et fonça à l' aéroport. Elle fut heureuse de trouver un avion qui allait décoller pour King's Landing dans moins de deux heures. Arya s'assit sur l'un des sièges et réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour tuer Cersei. Si elle était déjà au poste de police, Arya n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'y pénétrer. Ce sera plus complexe mais tout à fait à sa portée.

Mais comment la tuer ? Poison ? Suicide déguisé ? Couteau ? Arya avait imaginé tellement de scénarios possibles qu'elle ne sut lequel choisir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait savourer ce moment. Cersei était la seule qui avait réussi à lui échapper aussi longtemps.

Meryn Trant avait été un heureux hasard. Elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque mais elle n'était déjà plus une enfant. Elle était déjà une tueuse froide et implacable. Le meurtre de Littlefinger était passé inaperçu. Elle avait choisi de le faire disparaître, littéralement. Et ce qu'on dit est vrai, l'acide fait des miracles.

Mais son chef d'oeuvre restait les Frey. Le cannibalisme forcé avait peut-être été exagéré mais Arya ne parvenait pas à regretter ce geste. La tête qu'avait fait Walder Frey quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait mangé ses fils était absolument jouissive. Peut-être même encore meilleur que l'émotion provoquée par la lame qui lui avait tranché la gorge. Et l'empoisonnement ? Arya aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en regardant les fils Frey tomber un à un.

Arya se mit à rire, ce qui lui valut quelques regards. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas normale. Mais avait-elle fini par sombrer dans la folie ? Non. On dit que les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous. Pour eux, ce sont les autres qui le sont. La vérité c'est qu'Arya se moquait éperduement de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était libre d'être ce qu'elle voulait être. De faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle était encore à moitié dans ses pensées quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est moi. Tu pars bientôt pour elle ?

\- Oui. Je suis à l'aéroport. Je t'appelerai quand je serais arriver.

\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Arya retint une remarque cinglante et raccrocha. Osric était celui qui l'avait prévenue pour Cersei. Elle l'avait connu à la maison du noir et du blanc. Il était arrivé en s'appelant Dean. Il a quitté le culte peu de temps après elle. Il a tué un homme, à pris son visage et ne l'a plus jamais enlevé. Et depuis ce jour, il est devenu Osric. Une relation amicale s'était formée entre eux et ensuite, cette relation est devenue charnelle. Chose qu'Arya regrettait amèrement. Car clairement, Osric voulait plus que son corps. Mais Arya ne voulait, ni n'était capable de lui donner davantage.

Quand l'attente fut enfin terminée, Arya se dépêcha de monter dans l'avion. Elle se trouva assise à côté d'un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir. Répondit gentiment Arya.

\- Vous allez voir la grande capitale ? C'est la première fois ?

\- Non. J'y suis déjà allé.

Les souvenirs désagréables ne mirent pas longtemps à remonter.

\- C'est vraiment une ville magnifique. Vous y allez pour quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Arya le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Le plaisir.

L'homme lui sourit en retour et reporta son attention sur son magazine.

Oui, elle y allait pour le plaisir, mais pas seulement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Cersei devait mourir pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Et c'était du devoir d'Arya d'y veiller. Sa famille avait été détruite à cause de cette femme, de son jumeau inutile et de son psychopathe de fils. Durant les dernières années, Cersei avait perdu ses enfants mais son frère était toujours quelque part, dehors.

Quand à Tyrion, Arya n'avait jamais rien eu contre lui. A quoi bon le chercher ? Le nain n'était pas responsable de la cruauté de ses frères et soeurs. Pas plus que Tommen et Myrcella. Arya n'avait rien contre les deux cadets de Cersei mais apprendre leur mort avait été une bonne nouvelle. Cela à du accabler Cersei de chagrin. Du moins, en théorie. Tant mieux. Qu'elle sache ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

Le vol dura plus de trois heures. Heureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas très loin de King's Landing quand elle avait reçu l'appel d'Osric. Arya se leva de son siège en même temps que son voisin et se fit une coupure au doigt à cause de son magazine.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Laissez-moi arranger ça.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si, si. J'insiste.

Etant bloquée entre lui et le hublot, Arya n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre. Enfin, elle aurait pu l'enjamber et partir mais il était particulièrement gentil et elle n'en eut pas le coeur. Il sortit une trousse de premiers secours et prit un bandage. Elle le laissa l'appliquer et le remercia.

\- A un de ces jours, peut-être.

\- J'espère. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Malgrè tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et fait, les gens gentils parvenaient toujours à l'atteindre en plein coeur. C'était l'une de ses faiblesses et elle le savait. Mais elle était presque euphorique alors ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de détail.

Osric lui envoya un message pour lui dire que Cersei allait être envoyée au Donjon rouge. Il s'était crée des contacts un peu partout, ce qui s'avérait très utile. Quoiqu'il en soit, Arya fut enchantée par cette nouvelle. Le Donjon rouge lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle prit un taxi qui l'emmena directement à l'hôtel. Elle regardait le paysage défiler d'un air maussade. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette ville. C'est ici qu'elle avait perdu son père. Ici qu'elle avait subi son premier traumatisme. Le premier d'une longue liste. La mort de son père avait sonné le début d'un guerre sans pitié et les morts s'étaient enchaînées. Son frère, sa mère, son autre frère. Mais la mort de son père restait la plus douloureuse. Ses autres frères et sa soeur avaient survécus mais Arya les avaient perdus tout autant.

Quand elle arriva au donjon, Arya se faufila immédiatement derrière le bâtiment et chercha une entrée discrète. La nuit tombée jouait en sa faveur. Elle entra sans se faire repérer et chercha automatiquement la laverie. Ce genre de réflexes était devenu instinctif. Passer inaperçue était ce qu'il y avait de plus capital. Elle dénicha une tenue de femme de chambre et l'enfila. Elle cacha son sac derrière l'une des nombreuses machines à laver, prit un chariot qui se trouvait là et se mit à arpenter les couloirs du Donjon rouge.

Dans sa poche se trouvait une fiole de poison, une seringue et un couteau. La dague de Littlefinger était fermement accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle arme utiliser. La seringue contenait juste un sédatif. Avec l'expérience, Arya avait compris qu'un sédatif pouvait parfois être d'une extrême importance.

C'est seulement une heure après qu'Arya entendit le brouhaha venant d'un des ascenceurs. Deux gardes en sortirent et fonçèrent droit sur Arya. Sa main se posa sur sa dague à travers son déguisement mais les hommes lui passèrent devant avant qu'elle ne puisse la sortir.

\- Mike et Daniel couvrent le troisième étage. Franck et Carlos sont avec elle, au cinquième. Dit l'un deux à l'autre.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais Arya l'entendit parfaitement. Ces semaines à être aveugle avait considérablement amélioré ses autres sens. Arya prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Elle sût qu'elle avait eu raison de prendre cette précaution quand elle vit les deux hommes se retourner et regarder le numéro d'étage s'afficher au-dessus de l'ascenseur.

A peine arrivée au deuxième, Arya appuya sur le bouton numéro cinq. Tandis que l'ascenseur remontait, Arya inspira profondément. Elle devait rester calme. Et pour rester calme, elle devait momentanément oublier que tout cela était personnel. Elle s'imaginait Cersei comme une cible et rien d'autre. Une mission. Un devoir. Rien de personnel. Rien de personnel.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Arya poussa le chariot et avança lentement. Les deux gardes se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres. Il l'a regardèrent prudemment tandis qu'elle continuait de s'avancer vers eux. Elle n'avait qu'une seringue sur elle. Qu'allait-elle faire de l'autre garde ?

Arya arriva un peu trop vite à son goût devant la chambre de Cersei. Sa Némésis était à quelque mètres d'elle. Elles étaient séparées par rien d'autre qu'une porte.

\- On m'a demandé de m'occuper de cette chambre. Fit Arya de cette voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Veuillez reculez, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais mon patron m'a demandé de...

\- Reculez.

Arya fit mine d'agripper de nouveau le chariot mais elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la seringue. Le garde lui fonça dessus mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à l'aiguille qui s'enfonçat dans son cou. L'autre garde réagit aussitôt et Arya laissa l'anguille fichée dans le cou du premier garde pour parer l'attaque du second.

Elle se recula très rapidement pour éviter l'autre garde. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure et un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux et c'est là qu'Arya remarqua le taser à la ceinture de son agresseur. Ou plutôt de sa victime. Elle poussa le garde de toute ses forces pour le faire tomber à terre et parvint à mettre la main sur son taser. Quelques secondes après, le pauvre homme se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger à cause de la décharge. Arya fut soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à le tuer. Jusque là, elle avait toujours réussi à épargner les innocents. Mais pour Cersei,elle aurait fait une exception.

Elle récupéra la seringue et fouilla les poches du garde et finit par trouver la carte magnétique qui ouvrait la porte. Arya espérait que Cersei n'ait pas entendu le bordel qui venait d'avoir lieu devant sa porte. Elle inséra la carte et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et balaya l'immense pièce du regard. Un grand lit rouge à baldaquin se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce, à gauche. Tout dans cette pièce criait le luxe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Arya tourna vivement la tête de l'autre côté et vit Cersei assise sur l'un des confortables sofas. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis venue pour vous.

La beauté de Cersei était l'une des choses qu'Arya avait oublié avec le temps. La femme devant elle était magnifique. Et pourtant, elle ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que du dégoût et une haine viscérale.

Cersei se leva et la toisa.

\- Pour moi ? Ces abrutis vous ont laissée entrer ?

\- Ces abrutis sont le dernier de vos soucis.

\- Merci pour votre observation mais je n'ai que faire de l'avis d'une boniche. Sortez d'ici.

Arya sentit ce plaisir si particulier monter en elle. A chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à rayer un nom de sa liste, une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

\- Parce que je devrais ?

Arya retira son tablier et prit un air dépité.

\- Non, pardon. C'est normal.

Une fois le tablier retiré, elle retira son visage.

\- Là, c'est mieux ?

Cersei eut l'air choquée mais ne l'a reconnut pas. Et comment aurait-elle pu ? La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Arya avait onze ans. Elle en avait aujourd'hui vingt-quatre.

\- Je suis Arya Stark.

Walder Frey était resté figé en découvrant le vrai visage d'Arya. Cersei fit tout l'inverse. Elle se jeta sur elle et Arya eut tout le temps de sortir sa dague. En un geste rapide et efficace, Arya trancha la gorge de Cersei. Celle-ci s'arrêta en plein élan, se prit la gorge et tomba au sol.

Ca avait été trop rapide. Arya aurait voulu s'amuser un peu mais çà ferait l'affaire. Elle se plaça au dessus de Cersei pour la voir agoniser.

\- Embrasse ton bâtard de fils pour moi.

Arya n'eut pas besoin de citer Joffrey, c'était évident. Meme pour Cersei. Arya ne lâcha pas Cersei du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pousse son dernier souffle. Elle laissa le plaisir la parcourir avant de remettre son visage. Elle ouvrit la porte et traîna les gardes un par un dans la chambre. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps de se sauver sans tomber sur qui que ce soit.

Arya jeta un dernier regard sur le cadavre de Cersei et sortit de la chambre. Elle retourna immédiatement dans la laverie et récupéra son sac. Elle repartit par le même chemin emprunté pour venir et chercha un hôtel pas trop cher pour passer la nuit avant de quitter King's landing.

Elle en trouva un dans la partie ouest de la ville et monta dans sa chambre. Elle était encore toute excitée par la mort de Cersei. Elle se déshabilla pour se décrasser et remarqua un petit détail.

Elle n'avait plus son pansement.

* * *

 **Georgiana D.B :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite ! Bises ! B.

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! Bises !

 **PetitKiwie :** Je suis contente que tu apprécie. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

 **kpop2012 !** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

 **SadakoTama :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continuera d'apprécier ! Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Jon eut l'impression de tomber de dix étages. Cersei était surveillée de près. Elle était enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec des gardes devant sa porte.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Sam et les autres l'ont trouvée en arrivant. Les deux gardes ont été trouvés inconscients mais ils sont vivants. Le légiste est en route et tu ferais mieux d'y aller, toi aussi.

Sans un mot, Jon se leva et partit en direction de sa voiture. Il avait l'impression que tout allait au ralenti. Cersei était morte. Il n'en ressentait aucune peine, mais savoir qu'elle allat échapper à la justice le dégoutait. Peut-être que sa mort était une forme de justice, mais pas selon lui. Pas selon sa vision de la justice. Cersei aurait dû être accusée de ses crimes. Maintenant qu'elle étaite morte, c'était comme si la mort de son père n'avait aucun sens. Pas qu'elle en avait déjà un.

Jon roula jusqu'au Donjon rouge tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu faire çà. Etait-ce la même personne qui s'en était pris à Meryn Trant et aux Freys ? Il était tenté de dire oui. Sauf que les Lannister ne manquaient pas d'ennemis. Pareil pour Walder Frey. La liste de personnes voulant les voir mourir devait être très longue.

Une foule de personnes se trouvait déjà sur les lieux du crime. Jon se fraya un chemin et monta jusqu'à l'étage de Cersei. Il tomba sur Sam et d'autres collègues.

\- Jon. Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, les gardes qui étaient dans le hall, nous ont amenés ici. Les gardes qui gardaient la chambre de Cersei n'étaient pas à leur poste. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, nous l'avons trouvée telle quelle. A part les deux gardes qui étaient allongés près du lit.

Les yeux de Jon se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de Cersei. La fameuse Cersei Lannister. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était à Winterfell. Elle avait été d'une grande beauté, malgrès cet air de dédain sur le visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or et un sourire enjôleur.

La personne devant lui n'avait rien de tout çà. Son teint tirait sur le verdâtre, ses cheveux était coupés à la garçonne et le sourire qu'elle portait était au niveau de la gorge. Un large sourire sanguinolent. C'était donc comme çà qu'avait périe Cersei Lannister. Egorgée.

\- Bonjour, Jon.

Le légiste, Davos Seaworth, était arrivé quelques minutes avant lui.

\- Bonjour, Davos. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, elle a été égorgée. Je dirais que la mort remonte à plus de dix heures.

\- Dix heures ?

Jon se retourna vers Sam.

\- Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit venu vérifier avant ? Les gardes ne communiquent pas entre eux ?

\- Non. Ils avaient des talkies walkies pour prévenir en cas de problème, mais ils surveillaient chaque étage par équipe de deux.

Jon regardait l'équipe technique fouiller la chambre. Il trouvait incroyable cette désorganisation.

\- Et les caméras ? Elles ont peut-être filmées le tueur.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y en a que dans le hall. Jack est en train de visionner les vidéos.

Jon jeta un coup d'oeil aux gardes. L'un d'eux était encore inanimé et l'autre était mal en point.

\- Comment ont-ils été maîtrisés ?

Sam pointa du doigt le garde éveillé.

\- Celui-ci à été tasé à deux reprises. L'autre, on suppose qu'il a reçu une injection.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Dit Davos qui s'était rapproché du garde.

Il pointa une petite marque au niveau du cou.

Jon trouvait cette scène de crime très étrange. La mort violente de Cersei et la façon dont les gardes ont été traînés dans la chambre montrait quelque chose d'impulsif. Un acte désorganisé. Mais le fait que le tueur soit venu avec une seringue montre qu'il était préparé. Organisation et désorganisation. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus d'un tueur. Cela expliquerait ce genre d'incohérence.

\- Nous avons quelque chose ! S'écria l'un des agents.

Jon se retourna et fixa le petit bout de tissu que brandissait l'homme devant lui. Un pansement. Et sur ce pansement, une petite tâche de sang.

\- C'était près du lit. Le tueur l'a peut-être fait tombé en traînant les gardes jusque là.

\- C'est aussi peut-être à l'un des gardes. Enchérit Sam.

Jon inspira profondément.

\- Amène ça au labo, s'il te plait. Et dis à Gendry de faire les recherches d'identifications dès qu'il a eu les résultats d'ADN.

L'agent enveloppa soigneusement le pansement et repartit en direction du commissariat.

\- Cà va ? S'enquit Sam auprès de Jon.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, je suis en colère que quelqu'un ait tué Cersei avant qu'elle ne réponde de ses actes. D'un autre côté...

\- Tu es soulagé. Acheva Sam en chuchotant.

Jon hocha la tête. Sam savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'éprouvait Jon pour Cersei. Une haine, bien évidemment. Mais aussi un besoin vital de lui parler. De lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si sa seule réponse aurait été une remarque dédaigneuse ou un rire sarcastique. Il aurait juste voulu la confronter au moins une fois. Et le tueur lui avait enlevé ça.

Oh Jon savait que Cersei avait cherché à garder secrète la vérité sur ses enfants. Sur le fait qu'ils soient le produit de l'inceste entre elle et son jumeau. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Lannister s'étaient autant acharnés sur eux à ce point là. Pour protéger ses enfants, Ned Stark aurait gardé le secret. Mais elle l'a quand même fait éxécuté. Elle a cruellement tourmenté Sansa . Cersei avait été peut-être motivé par le désir de protéger ses enfants mais elle avait surtout été motivée par son narcissisme et sa cruauté.

\- Je vais interroger les clients de l'hôtel. Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non, je vais retourner au poste. Je veux savoir le plus vite possible si on trouve quelque chose avec l'échantillon de sang.

Sam lui fit une légère tape dans le dos et quitta la pièce. Jon ressentit une sensation sournoise. Il n'avait rien de concret sur quoi étayer sa théorie, mais il était sûr que le ou les tueurs étaient les mêmes que ceux qui ont commis les meurtres de Trant et des Frey. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Quelqu'un avait les mêmes ennemis que lui. Et ce quelqu'un n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains.

Jon n'était pas admiratif, loin de là. Ce tueur restait un tueur. Un tueur particulièrement vicieux, qui plus est. Mais ce tueur avait massacré les gens qui s'en étaient pris aux membres de sa famille. Les Frey et les Bolton qui avaient tué Robb et Catelyn Stark, étaient morts. Trant qui avait cogné Sansa, était mort. Et maintenant, Cersei l'était aussi. La femme qui avait commandité la mort de son père était morte. Et Jon ne savait pas de quel côté il penchait.

Sa morale lui disait que même si ses intérêts étaient les mêmes que ceux du tueur, visiblement, il ne pouvait pas cautionner ces actes. Mais son coeur était reconnaissant. Dans un coin sombre de son esprit, Jon n'avait-il pas rêvé de voir ces personnes six pieds sous terre ? Si. Bien-sûr que si.

Jon chassa ses sombres pensées et repartit en direction du commissariat. Le bordel de ce matin n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui agitait le poste de police en ce moment. Il dut jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'àu bureau de Selmy.

\- Déjà revenu ?

\- Oui. Elle a été égorgée, comme tu dois déjà le savoir.

Barristan acquiésça. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

\- Davos m'a dit que vous avez trouvé un pansement. Il est déjà au labo.

Jon haussa les sourcils. Dans son état d'égarement, il ne s'était même pas aperçu du départ du légiste.

\- J'espère que ça donnera quelque chose. Enchaîna Selmy.

Jon tourna la tête et surprit quelques regards dans sa direction à travers la vitre. Il soupira avant de rire nerveusement.

\- J'imagine que les soupçons vont à nouveau me tomber dessus.

Ce fut au tour de Selmy de soupirer.

\- Ne te laisse pas atteindre par ce genre de choses. De plus, tu ne sera pas le seul à être soupçonné, ici. Gendry va recevoir sa part aussi.

Gendry. Pendant un temps, il avait été recherché aussi par les hommes des Lannister. Après la mort de Robert, beaucoup d'hommes était plus loyaux envers les Barathéon que les Lannister. L'idée que ces hommes puissent valoriser un bâtard potentiel de Robert à la place de Joffrey avait plongé Cersei dans une fureur incroyable. Durant des semaines, des enfants ont été retrouvés assasinés. Chacun d'entre eux suspects d'avoir été engendré par Robert Barahtéon. Même si Gendry avait été pris en chasse par les Lannister, cela n'expliquait aucunement une vengeance de ce genre. Et franchement, il n'imaginait pas ce garçon capable de cet acte.

\- Tu devrais appeler Daenerys. Je pense qu'elle aimerait en parler avec toi. Elle doit déjà être au courant.

Jon n'en doutait pas. Dany travaillait au palais de justice. La nouvelle devait déjà avoir fait le tour du bâtiment.

\- Tu a raison.

Peut-être qu'en parler avec sa fiancée ne lui ferait pas de mal. Jon sortit du bureau et partit dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide. Il composa le numéro de Daenerys sur son téléphone et attendit.

\- Jon ? J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Tout va bien ?

\- Cà peut aller. Nous avons peut-être le sang du tueur. Avec un peu de chance, il est fiché.

\- J'espère. Mais pour Cersei ? Comment tu te sens ?

Jon eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Ses pensées étaient avant tout dirigées vers le tueur. Pourquoi était-il si obnubilé par lui ?

\- J'aurais préféré assisté à son procès.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Dany le réconforta de quelques mots apaisants avant de raccrocher. Jon culpabilisait de ne pas se sentir mieux après cet appel. Il savait que Daenerys faisait de son mieux pour l'épauler mais il avait du mal à se confier à ce sujet auprès d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Sam. Lorsqu'il a rencontré Dany, il était déjà un homme. Un homme qui avait réussi à se construire une vie malgrès les épreuves. Sam l'a connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un garçon complètement perdu. Il avait été là lorsque Jon avait appris la mort de son père et celle des autres. Personne ne le connaissait autant que lui.

Et surtout, Sam était le seul à comprendre à quel point Jon voulait trouver ce tueur.

* * *

Jon avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à discuter avec Sam et Selmy. Davos avait entré l'échantillon de sang dans la base de données il y a quelques heures. L'un des agents avait pris des échantillons du sang des deux gardes trouvés dans la chambre de Cersei et Davos les avaient comparés à celui trouvé sur le pansement. Il n'y avait aucune concordance.

Jon, Sam et Selmy avait passé tout ce temps à emettre des théories sur l'assassin. Jon avait immédiatement sauter sur le motif de la vengeance mais il n'était plus aussi sûr. Selmy avait émis l'hypothèse que quelqu'un avait juste cherché à faire taire Cersei. Comme il l'avait dit ce matin, elle avait disposé d'informations importantes. Assez importantes pour qu'on la fasse tuer.

Sam avait aussi envisagé que le pansement appartenait à quelqu'un du personnel de l'hôtel. Un garçon d'étage ou une femme de chambre.

\- Tu pense vraiment que c'est le même tueur ? S'enquit Sam, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Jon hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Peut-être que je me plante complètement mais j'ai l'impression que oui.

Ces meurtres comportaient la même rage. La même haine. Meryn Trant a été retrouvé les yeux crevés, le corps poignardé d'une dizaine de coup de couteau et égorgé. Walder Frey a été défiguré, littéralement, et égorgé. Ses fils ont été empoisonnés, mais Jon se doutait que c'est uniquement parce que c'était plus rapide et pratique que de les égorger un à un. Et Cersei, elle aussi, a été égorgée.

Difficile de ne pas y voir un schéma. Sauf que Jon avait vu un nombre incalculable de gens égorgés. C'était une façon rapide et efficace de tuer quelqu'un. Y avait-il un lien ou est-ce qu'il voulait y voir un lien ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à ce que le tueur soit quelqu'un qui, comme lui, avait soif de vengeance ? Et si c'était le cas, que ferait-il ? Accepterait-il de fermer les yeux ? Remercierait-il cet assassin ? Non, certainement pas.

Sam qui sembla deviner ses pensées, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je sais ce que cette femme a fait à ta famille. Mais tu es un flic, Jon. Tu dois raisonner et agir comme un flic.

\- Je sais.

Oui, il était un flic avant tout. C'était la voie qu'il avait choisi. Il avait choisi le chemin de la justice et de la droiture. Et même s'il avait énormément en commun avec le tueur, leur façon de mener leur vie était diamétralement opposée.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Gendry entra.

\- Jon, il faut que tu voie ça.

Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. Jon et Sam échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre. Gendry les mena jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit devant son ordinateur.

\- L'ADN est fiché. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Jon fixa l'écran et son coeur manqua un battement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Pourquoi tu me montre Arya ?

Une bouffée de colère irrationnelle monta en Jon. Gendry trouvait vraiment que c'était le moment de lui parler de sa petite soeur ?

\- C'est son sang qu'on a trouvé sur le pansement.

Le cerveau de Jon se débrancha. Le sang d'Arya ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Comme dans une sorte de brume, il sentit Sam le forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Gendry se leva pour se placer devant lui.

\- Jon. Le tueur, c'est elle.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci ! C'est sûr que les évènements vont être chamboulés^^. Bisous !

 **Lolostark :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

 **SadakoTama :** Merci ! Oui, il y'aura de la magie mais pas beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaîra ! Bises !


	4. Chapter 4

Arya avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin tué Cersei avait été gaché par ce pansement ridicule. Elle était une professionnelle. Elle avait toujours eu ses cibles sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Elle apparaissait, elle tuait sa cible et elle disparaissait. Aussi simple que ça. Elle était particulièrement douée dans ce qu'elle faisait et elle le savait.

Et là, elle avait fait une erreur aussi stupide que çà ? Laisser une chose avec son sang dessus ? Elle se prenait probablement la tête pour rien. Le pansement était peut-être tombé ailleurs. Et même s'il était tombé dans la chambre, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient découvrir que le sang était le sien. Elle avait disparu depuis ses onze ans. Peut-être que Jon avait fait des recherches mais Arya savait qu'elles n'avaient jamais menées nul part.

Jon.

Jon était le membre de sa famille dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Pas entièrement. Elle avait appris à se faire à l'absence de Bran et Sansa. Mais Jon ? Jon était souvent dans son esprit. Il était toujours dans son coeur et il le serait toujours. La seule consolation qu'elle avait, était de savoir qu'il était heureux. Il était dévenu policier, chose qu'il avait toujours voulu être, et il était fiancé à la magnifique Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys qui était la cousine de Jon.

D'ailleurs, Arya elle-même, était la cousine de Jon. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à savoir comment se portait sa famille. Elle savait que Bran était étudiant en psychologie. Elle savait que Sansa vivait à Winterfell avec son mari, Dickon Tarly, et leur petite fille de quatre ans, Catalina. Mais le plus grand choc avait été d'apprendre les véritables origines de Jon. Elle avait d'abord stupidement crû que cette nouvelle permettrait de mieux supporter l'absence de Jon. Mais il n'en était rien. Pour elle, Jon serait toujours son grand frère.

Elle était heureuse de savoir que ses frères et soeurs étaient tous allés de l'avant. Ils méritaient tous d'être heureux. Plus que n'importe qui. C'est l'une des raisons qui poussait Arya à rester à distance. Que se passerait-il si elle réapparaissait ? Elle l'avait envisagé un millier de fois. Un millier de fois, elle avait imaginé rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa famille. Mais c'était impossible. Arya était allé beaucoup trop loin, elle avait commis beaucoup trop d'atrocités. Elle devait à sa famille de leur épargner de voir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Arya grogna quand son téléphone sonna et qu'elle vit le nom d'Osric s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Oui, Osric ?

\- J'ai entendu la nouvelle. La sorcière est morte.

\- Oui, c'est fait.

\- Tu repars bientôt ?

\- Ce soir.

Elle avait envisagé de partir cet après-midi mais elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et elle devait se reposer.

\- Tu va aller ou ? Je suis près du Val, en ce moment.

C'était subtil comme invitation.

\- Je pense retourner un peu à Braavos. Je crois que Jaqen est de retour.

\- Il me semble, oui.

Osric avait tenté de cacher sa déception. Sans succès. Arya hésitait à lui parler du pansement. Même si elle ne serait pas identifiée, çà se saurait qu'un indice a été retrouvé sur la scène de crime. Elle se moquait de l'opinion qu'Osric avait d'elle. Mais elle ne se moquait pas de l'opinion de Jaqen. Jaqen avait été son mentor, son bourreau, son premier amant et pour finir, son ami.

Ils ne communiquaient jamais par téléphone. Ils ne se parlaient que lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Ce qui se fit de plus en plus rare avec les années. Mais leur relation était de plus en plus solide. Elle aimait Jaqen. Elle l'aimait profondément. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de lui mais fût un temps ou il avait été tout ce qu'elle avait. Il avait représenté tout les espoirs qu'elle possédait de venger sa famille. Et il s'était parfaitement montré à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Arya n'avait eu que seize ans lorsque leur relation était devenue intime. La différence d'âge n'avait posé aucun problème à aucun des deux. Contrairement à Osric, Jaqen n'avait jamais attendu plus de la part d'Arya. Il s'était contenté de l'initier au plaisir charnel. Arya avait pour habitude de penser que Jaqen lui avait tout appris. Il lui avait appris comment tuer un homme. Comment mentir à un homme. Comment faire l'amour à un homme. Comment faire disparaître un homme. Et même si désormais, il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel dans leur relation, il y avait toujours cette attirance énigmatique entre eux.

\- Arya ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Je dois te laisser. Je t'enverrai un message avant de monter dans l'avion.

\- D'accord. A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha avec soulagement. Elle devait beaucoup à Osric et elle l'appréciait sincèrement mais la légèreté qui avait, autrefois, teinté leur relation avait mantenant disparue. Et elle n'avait qu'elle-même à blâmer. Dès le début, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir cédé aux avances d'Osric. Mais comme tout le monde, elle avait des besoins. Et franchement, la solitude y avait joué pour beaucoup.

Arya se sentait vivre dans les moments ou elle trouvait enfin sa cible et qu'elle la traquait. Mais le reste du temps, elle errait dans ce monde, tel un fantôme. Et parfois, la solitude devenait trop insupportable pour elle. Elle ne pouvait parfois pas résister à l'attrait que représentait la présence de quelqu'un. Que ce soit une femme pour discuter de choses futiles ou un homme qui lui tenait chaud la nuit.

Bien sûr, elle avait choisi cette vie. Elle aurait très bien pû choisir un visage et prendre une identité. Définitivement. Elle aurait pû se construire une vie en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pouvait prétendre, pendant un temps. Prétendre tellement bien, qu'elle-même se perdait parfois dans ses histoires. Mais Arya était toujours là, à se débattre et à crier au plus profond d'elle-même. Et peu importe combien elle avait essayer de l'étouffer de l'intérieur, Arya refusait de s'en aller.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Arya rouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression de n'avoir somnolée que quelques minutes mais l'éclat de la lune qui illuminait une partie de sa chambre lui indiqua le contraire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone et vit qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures trente. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pourquoi l'hiver était sa saison préférée. La nuit débutait tôt le soir et finissait tard le matin. Et la nuit était les moments préférés d'Arya.

Elle se leva pour prendre une douche et se changer. Comme à son habitude, elle s'habilla de façon sobre. Jean bleu foncé et débardeur noir. Elle enserra sa ceinture scpéciale autour de la taille et son holster sous les bras. Elle était toujours armée. Toujours.

Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et se connceta au Wi-fi de l'hôtel pour acheter le premier billet d'avion qui l'enverrait vers Braavos. Elle avait sorti cette excuse pour éviter de blesser Osric mais penser à Jaqen lui avit vraiment donné envie de le revoir. Il serait déçu d'apprendre pour le pansement mais il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ne lui en voulait jamais. Du moins, jamais pour très longtemps.

Malheureusement le dernier avion pour ce soir était plein à craquer. Le prochain partait demain matin vers onze heures. Arya soupira et ferma brutalement son ordinateur. Elle etouffait ici. Cette chambre, cette ville, cs souvenirs. Tout cela était un mauvais cocktail pour elle. Elle décida de prendre un peu l'air. Elle prit la peine d'enfiler l'un des visages avant de quitter la chambre. On ne sait jamais qui elle pourrait croiser.

Arya erra une demie heure en centre ville et finit par entrer dans un bar. Elle s'installa à une table, au fond de la pièce, en prenant soin de faire face à la porte. Elle commanda une bière auprès de la serveuse et se mit à regarder les gens passer dans la rue. Elle tentait de deviner les conversations se déroulant entre deux jeunes femmes, sur le trottoir d'en face.

Jaqen lui avait enseigné ce jeu. Remarquer et déchiffrer les expressions et les tics des gens sont parfois aussi utiles que leurs paroles. Par exemple, la femme blonde tient fermement le bras de son interlocutrice et son sourire et légèrement moqueur. La brune se touche nerveusement les cheveux mais à le regard pétillant et les joues rosies. Une histoire de garçon, à tout les coups.

Quand un voiture s'arrêta devant elle et que la brune monta sur le siège passager et embrassa le conducteur sur les lèvres, Arya eut un sourire triomphant. Sourire qui retomba aussitôt quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit.

Deux hommes en uniforme de police entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les tabouret, devant le bar. Arya fût heureuse de ne pas y voir Jon mais elle se doutait que ces deux personnes devaient probablement le connaître. Et si Jon était venu avec eux ? Et si elle avait voulu sortir avec son vrai visage ? Elle pouvait imaginer les conséquences désastreuses.

Sa curiosité doubla d'intensité quand elle entendit le nom de Cersei. Arya vida sa bière d'une traite et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle s'assit à côté des deux policiers, laissant deux sièges vides entre eux. Le policiers avaient en général une facheuse tendance à parler de leur travail à leurs amis. Peut-être qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose.

La serveuse s'approche et Arya recommenda la même chose. Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux flics.

\- Pyp ! Grenn ! Comme d'hab ?

Ils acquiescèrent et la serveuse plaça deux hisky devant eux après avoir servi une nouvelle bière à Arya.

\- J'ai entendu pour Cersei Lannister. C'est vrai qu'elle a été assassinée ? S'enquit la serveuse.

Arya fit mine de s'intéreser au match qui passait sur l'écran en face d'elle mais tout son attention était focalisée sur la conversation entre les trois personnes à ses côtés.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et vous avez attrapé le tueur ?

Un raclement de gorge gêné précéda la réponse d'un des policiers.

\- Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Pyp... L'admonesta son collègue.

La serveuse lui fit une petite tape dans l'épaule.

\- Oh allez. Ne me dites pas que Jon est encore suspect.

Le corps d'Arya se raidit instantanément. Jon, suspect ? Suspect de quoi ? Et pourquoi encore ? S'il y avait bien une personne au mon incapable de meurtre, c'était bien lui.

\- Désolé, on ne peut pas en dire plus. On y va, Pyp.

Arya fixa le miroir devant elle pour voir Grenn, apparemment, se lever, poser un billet et sortir du bar. Pyp se leva à son tour et se pencha doucement vers la serveuse.

\- Tu sais garder un secret, Val ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- La tueuse est la soeur de Jon.

\- Arrête ! Sansa Stark à tué Cersei ?

\- Non, l'autre. La disparue.

Pyp sourit et sortit du bar, laissant une Val complètement choquée. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Arya sentit son coeur s'emballer dangereusement. Comment c'était possible ? Comment pouvait-ils savoir que c'était elle ? Elle réfléchissait rapidement. Elle devait partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces gens rechercher Arya Stark. Pas qu'ils la trouveraient mais elle se cachait déjà bien assez. Même en étant supposée morte, elle devait se cacher.

Jon savait qu'elle était vivante. Jon savait qu'elle était une tueuse. Jon savait qu'elle était à King's Landing. Une honte immense s'empara d'Arya. Sa pire angoisse s'était réalisée. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de régler ce problème.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre ! Bises !

 **SadakoTama :** Merci ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Jon ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté prostré dans une salle oubliée du commissariat. Sam avait insisté pour l'accompagné mais Jon lui avait intimé de rester avec Gendry ou alors d'aller parler à Barristan. Peu importe, du moment que Jon pouvait se trouver seul.

Il eut la sensation d'être comme dans un rêve. C'était cliché mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne réfléchissait pas clairement, les bruits extérieurs semblaient provenir de très loin et il ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Même dans cette brume étrange, il savait qu'il était en train de s'effondrer. Et il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui était limpide dans son esprit était le visage d'Arya.

Arya. Arya. Arya. Arya.

Il se frotta le visage et tenta de comprendre. Gendry avait affirmé qu'elle était le tueur qu'ils cherchaient, mais il se trompait. D'accord, on avait retrouvé son sang sur la scène de crime, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait tué Cersei. Peut-être que le tueur gardait Arya prisonnière, ou alors elle était sous son emprise et...

Non, c'était ridicule. C'était ridicule mais est-ce que cétait encore plus ridicule que d'imaginer sa petite soeur en meurtrière ? Est-ce que çà avait plus de sens ? Jon commençait peu à peu à retrouver sa lucidité et les émotions commençèrent à se bousculer. Le chagrin, la peur, le bonheur et la colère. Il se leva et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage.

Arya était vivante. Cette petite fille qu'il avait tant adoré n'était pas morte comme il l'avait toujours crû. Il en était incroyablement heureux, mais à cela, s'ajoutait une colère et une rancune. Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais venu le voir ? Elle a sûrement dû se cacher pendant longtemps à cause des Lannister qui traquaient les Stark. Mais les Lannister étaient finis depuis longtemps. Et Arya n'était plus une enfant. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue le retrouver ? Lui, Bran et Sansa ? Pourquoi leur avaient-elle infligé un deuil inutile ? Ce n'était même pas un deuil, d'ailleurs. Arya était présumée morte. Présumée. A certains moments, Jon ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer des situations plus sordides les unes que les autres dans lesquelles elle aurait pû se retrouver.

Il y avait forcément une raison à cela. Arya ne leur aurait jamais fait tout ce mal à moins d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Non ? Il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. Sa petite soeur était aujourd'hui une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans et tout indiquait qu'elle avait égorgé Cersei Lannister.

Bon Dieu. Egorgé. Les images des autres scènes de crimes fusèrent dans la tête de Jon. Il s'était convaincu que le tueur de Cersei était aussi celui qui avait tué les Frey et Meryn Trant. Est-ce que c'était elle aussi ? Avait-elle crevé les yeux d'un homme ? Avait-elle arraché le visage de Walder ? Jon sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Non. Par contre çà, non. Il ne la croyait pas capable de ce genre de brutalité. Pas à ce point là.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement avant de voir Sam.

\- J'ai parlé à Selmy.

\- Alors ? Demanda Jon, en se retournant.

\- Il pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour le reste de la journée. Il dit aussi que tu devrais appeler Bran et Sansa. C'est une question de temps avant que l'information devienne publique.

Jon soupira. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'annoncer cette nouvelle à sa famille, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser apprendre tout çà par les infos ou le journal.

\- Jon...

\- Je ne comprends pas, Sam. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous a fait çà. Pourquoi elle m'a fait çà, à moi.

Jon regarda Sam, et ce dernier comprit qu'il ne parlait pas du meurtre de Cersei.

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Tenta Sam, sans conviction.

Jon renifla avec sarcasme.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Sauf que ça ne m'aide pas. Elle est revenue à King's Landing pour tuer Cersei. Elle était à même pas deux kilomètres d'ici. Elle est venue pour la tuer mais elle n'est pas venue me voir. Elle m'a laissé croire qu'elle était morte. Elle m'a laissé croire que qu'elle avait été massacrée par des hommes Lannister ou je ne sais comment. Elle m'a...

La gorge de Jon se noua tellement qu'il ne parvint pas à finir sa tirade. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et son corps fut parcouru de sanglots. Sam s'empara d'une autre chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Jon, écoute-moi. On va la trouver. D'accord ? On va la trouver et on comprendra ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé mais il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'elle en soit arrivée là.

Jon prit une minute pour se reprendre.

\- Les Lannister sont arrivés. Toute notre famille a souffert entre leurs mains et pourtant nous ne sommes pas tous devenus des tueurs.

\- Exactement. _Devenu_ des tueurs. Ta soeur n'a pas fait que tuer Cersei. Elle a maîtrisé deux gardes. Elle a réussi à entrer et sortir sans qu'on ne la remarque. Ce n'est pas un acte d'amateur.

Jon regarda Sam, droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de dire ? Qu'elle en est pas à son coup d'essai ?

\- Je veux dire qu'elle avait onze ans quand elle a disparu. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'est réveillée un matin et est subitement devenue une tueuse ?

\- Elle a été initiée. Dit lentement Jon.

\- Je pense, oui.

Jon réfléchit à cette hypothèse. Quelqu'un aurait trouvé Arya ? Et au lieu de l'aider, il l'aurait transformée en machine à tuer ? Pendant quelques secondes, Jon fut aveuglé par une haine intense. Chaque hypothèse, chaque théorie était plus glauque que la précédente.

\- Rentre chez-toi, Jon. S'il te plaît. Parle à ta famille, parle à Daenerys. Je t'appellerai dès qu'on à quelque chose, c'est promis.

Jon hocha la tête et serra brièvement Sam dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Il sortit du commissariat en évitant les regards appuyés. Il monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui, comme Sam le lui avait demandé. Il se gara devant la maison et déboucla sa ceinture. Il sortit son téléphone et vit que Dany avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Elle devait être rentrée du travail et était probablement déjà au courant pour Arya.

Jon inspira et appela Sansa. Il préférait faire ça tant qu'il était seul.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est Jon. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je prenais le thé avec Catalina. Tu savais qu'elle fait le meilleur thé au raisin magique ?

Jon entendit le rire de sa nièce raisonner au loin. Une nouvelle vague de colère le reprit. Arya savait-elle qu'elle était la tante d'une merveilleuse petite fille de quatre ans ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

Sansa marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- D'accord, attends une seconde.

Il l'entendit demander à Dickon de rester avec leur fille pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ?

Jon inspira profondément.

\- Non. C'est à propos d'Arya.

Sansa ne dit rien pendant une poignée de secondes.

\- Sansa ?

\- Tu l'a retrouvée ? Après tout ce temps, tu a enfin trouvé son corps ?

Le chagrin dans la voix de Sansa poussa de nouveau Jon au bord des larmes.

\- Non. Elle est vivante.

Il avait lâché çà de façon brutale mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est vivante, Sansa.

\- Tu plaisante ? Ce n'est pas possible.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute sérieusement, d'accord ? On a trouvé un pansement avec du sang sur le lieu du meurtre de Cersei. Ce sang est celui d'Arya. J'ai rentré son ADN il y'a des années, tu te rappelle ? La concordance ne laisse pas de place au doute. C'est elle et...

\- Jon, arrête. S'il te plaît, arrête. Cà ne peut pas être elle. Si elle était vivante, elle serait rentrée à la maison.

\- Je sais. Mais j'en ai la preuve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je n'y crois pas, Jon. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. C'est peut-être une mise en scène sadique de Cersei.

\- Cersei aurait demandé à son tueur de placer le sang d'Arya avant d'accepter gentiment de se faire trancher la gorge ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Non, non. Ce que je veux dire c' est que ce n'est pas parce que tu a retrouvé son sang qu'elle est toujours vivante. Quelqu'un a pu se le procurer et décider de s'amuser ave nous.

\- Sansa, réfléchis.

\- Quoi, réfléchis ? Tu es en train de dire que notre soeur est vivante, qu'elle n'a jamais daigné nous donner signe de vie et qu'en plus, elle tue des gens ? Tu crois à ça, toi ?

Jon se pinça l'arrête du nez. Sansa marquait un point. Pour quiconque, cela ne ferait aucun doute qu'Arya soit la tueuse, mais pour eux ? Pour ceux qui connaissait Arya ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arya, elle était un petit garçon manqué qui aimait se bagarrer et se salir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle rigolait de tout, tout le temps. Et surtout, elle aimait sa famille aussi fort que sa famille l'aimait. Jon ne s'expliquait pas cette situation.

\- L'information sera publique. Je voulais juste te prévenir et je vais prévenir Bran, aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que tout le monde va croire qu'Arya est une meurtrière ? Jon, ils vont salir sa mémoire !

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

\- D'accord. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi aussi. Mais s'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Je le ferai. Promis.

Jon raccrocha et appela Bran sans attendre mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Il lui laissa un message en lui demandant de le rappeler le plus vite possible.

Il appuya quelques minutes sa tête contre la vitre. L'envie de pleurer ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ du poste de police. Et si Sansa avait raison ? Si le pansement n'était qu'un piège sadique à leur intention ? Et si Arya n'était pas vivante en fin de compte ? Cette pensée l'effraya plus que toutes les autres.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture et à rentrer chez lui. A peine la porte franchie, Dany lui sauta presque dessus. Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle.

\- J'ai entendu pour ta soeur. Ils disent que son sang à été retrouvé sur la scène de crime. C'est vrai ?

Jon hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Elle se recula et le laissa enlever sa veste et retirer son holster.

\- Il faut que tu appelle tes proches.

\- J'ai déjà appelé Sansa. Bran est sur messagerie.

\- Mon trésor. Dit-elle en se collant de nouveau à lui.

Jon était plus irrité qu'autre chose. Dany voulait bien faire mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être choyé. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il se dégagea en douceur et partit dans la cuisine se servir une bière.

\- Vous allez commencer les recherches ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'imagine, oui. Je suis parti sans parler à Barristan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Mais il le faut. Il faut que tu la retrouve. Si...

\- Dany. Je viens d'apprendre que ma soeur est vivante et qu'elle a probablemnt commis un meurtre. Le travail n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en tête, là maintenant. Dit Jon d'une voix forte.

Daenerys eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Bien-sûr. Je suis désolée.

Jon la regarda et soupira.

\- Non, c'est moi. Excuse-moi. Je sais que je vais devoir la retrouver. Mais à part faire une simulation pour vieillir sa photo, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.

Effectivement, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne savait pas à quoi Arya ressemblait désormais, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne devait plus trop ressembler à la petite fille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

\- Si tu la retrouve, je lui donnerai le meilleur avocat que je connaisse. Elle aura forcément des circonstances atténuantes. Elle pourrais être dehors au bout de dix à quinze ans.

Jon eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était ça qu'il était censé faire ? Retrouver sa soeur pour la mettre en prison ?

Dany devina immédiatement ses pensées.

\- Jon, je sais que c'est ta petite soeur, mais tu es un policier. Si tu la retrouve, tu dois agir en tant que tel. Tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je sais.

C'était insupportable. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de retrouver Arya. Il avait rêvé d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison, un matin, et trouver Arya qui avait retrouvé son chemin vers lui. La retrouver par hasard, quelque part. Mais jamais il n'avait jamais imaginé la retrouver pour avoir à lui passer les menottes et la jeter dans une cage. Ce serait comme une trahison.

Mais ne l'avait-elle pas trahi, elle aussi ? Ne l'avait-t-elle pas laissé la pleurer pendant des années ? Sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ? Sans avoir de corps à enterrer pour enfin faire son deuil ? Non. Au lieu de çà, elle a choisi de revenir dans la capitale uniquement pour assassiner Cersei. Elle a daigné revenir dans cet endroit pour tuer, pour massacrer mais pas pour faire savoir à sa famille qu'elle était en vie. Cà, c'était une trahison. une trahison qui faisait plus mal que toutes les autres que Jon avaient pu subir dans sa vie.

Et pourtant, il le lui pardonnerait. Il l'enverrait en prison parce que c'était son métier et parce que c'était simplement la chose à faire, mais il ne le ferait pas pour se venger. Par contre, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à l'abandonner. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il retrouverait sa soeur, il ne la perdrait plus jamais. Il irait lui rendre visite toutes les semaines, il s'assurerait qu'elle soit le plus en sécurité possible et il attendrait dix ou quinze ans avant de la retrouver pour de bon. Et ils pourront enfin reformer ce lien qui lui manque tant depuis toutes ces années.

Une voix intérieure lui soufflait qu'il se leurrait complètement. Que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant mais il s'en moquait. Il était hors de question de perdre Arya encore une fois.

* * *

 **Eliza !** Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir ! Oui, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée ^^. Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise aussi, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis. Gros bisous ma belle !

 **PetitKiwie :** J'essaie d'instaurer autant de suspense que possible ^^. J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Gros bisous !

 **SadakoTama :** Hey, t'étais pas loin ^^. Mais peut-être que ça va arriver. Ou pas. Bisous !

 **Guest :** Everyone hates Arya ? Everyone who ?

 **Hannibal lecteur :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaire. J'espère que ça continuera comme çà. Bisous !

 **lolostark !** Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que je prends plus de plaisir en écrivant les chapitres d'Arya. Peut-être que ça se ressent. Gros bisous !

 **kpop2012 !** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Arya rentra le plus rapidement possible à son hôtel. Elle prit son sac et rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Elle sortit et paya la chambre à l'accueil. Heureusement,elle avait pensé à retirer son visage avant de rentrer. Les gens de l'hôtel connaissaient son vrai visage.

\- J'espère que le séjour passé dans notre hôtel vous a plu. Dit mielleusement l'hôtelière.

\- Oui, très. Répondit Arya, sur le même ton.

Une fois sortie de l'établissement, Arya renfila un visage au hasard et partit en direction de l'aéroport. Il n'y avait pas d'avion de disponible pour Braavos mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait juste besoin de quitter King's Landing. Elle pouvait toujours aller à Braavos plus tard.

Arya n'en revenait pas de la tournure des évènements. Les choses avaient empirées à une vitesse folle. Et tout était de sa propre faute. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de laisser son sang sur une scène de crime. Cela aurait pû s'arrêter là mais Arya n'avait pas compté sur l'obstination de Jon. Pourtant, elle aurait dû. Elle aurait dû savoir que son frère userait de ses moyens pour tenter de la retrouver. Même s'il a probablement arrêté depuis longtemps, L'ADN d'Arya avait dormi dans les fichiers de la police pendant tout ce temps.

Donc maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'Arya était vivante. Tout le monde savait qu'elle se trouvait probablement encore à King's Landing. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait tué Cersei. Jon le savait. Et bientôt, Bran et Sansa le saurait aussi. Arya était tellement honteuse et triste. Ils allaient se sentir tellement trahis. Et ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort. Arya savait les risques qu'elle avait pris en choisissant de rester dans l'ombre. C'était peut-être cruel de décider de se faire passer pour morte mais n'était-ce pas encore plus cruel de réapparaître dans leur vie en leur demandant d'accepter ce qu'elle était devenue ? Cà ne servait plus à rien de se poser cette question mais Arya était toujours persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix toutes ces années en arrière.

Arya entra dans l'aéroport et trouva vite un guichet libre. Elle acheta un billet pour Hautjardin. Cet endroit ne signifiait rien pour elle mais l'avion partait dans moins d'une heure. Elle hésita à appeler Osric. D'ici demain, il serait déjà au courant qu'elle avait été identifiée. Il serait peut-être mieux de lui annoncer elle-même. Non. Non, la seule personne à qui elle voulait parler était Jaqen. Peut importe la déception qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même, elle n'égalerait pas celle que Jaqen ressentirait. Il lui pardonnerait, bien-sût, mais il serait très déçu.

Quand il fût temps de monter dans l'avion, Arya se dirigea vers la file d'embarquement. Elle se persuada une dernière fois qu'elle avait raison de partir. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait tué Cersei. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire, ici. Le fait qu'elle se soit faite identifiée, est juste une raison de plus pour partir. Jon sera...

Jon sera...

Jon sera quoi ? D'après ce flic, au bar, Jon avait déjà été suspecté. Non, c'était la serveuse. La serveuse avait demandé si Jon était encore suspect. Encore. Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a déjà été. Arya réalisa vite qu'il avait sûrement été suspect pour l'un des meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Meryn Trant ou les Frey. Elle avait massacré ces gens. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour penser Jon capable de ce genre de brutalité. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait rayé un nom de sa liste, Jon était suspecté d'avoir commis ces meurtres ?

Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'on sait que la petite soeur de Jon a tué Cersei, que va-t-on penser ? Que Jon était au courant ? Qu'il l'a peut-être même aidée. Arya se sentit faiblir. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses actes s'étaient répercutés sur la vie de Jon. C'était lui qui payait les pots cassés, et ce même s'il avait été innocenté. Et tout ceci sans connaître l'identité du tueur.

Seulement, aujourd'hui on savait que c'était Arya. Les soupçons pesés sur Jon allaient s'alourdir. Des soupçons de complicité à défaut de soupçons de meurtre. Jon n'avait rien à voir avec tout çà. C'était les meurtres d'Arya. C'était sa vengeance, c'était son bordel. Et là, elle allait partir en laissant Jon tout gérer, une fois de plus.

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle. Votre billet, s'il vous plait.

Arya fixa l'hôtesse quelques secondes sans la voir. Elle inspira un grand coup et fit demi-tour. Elle jeta son billet dans une poubelle et sortit de l'aéroport.

Elle devait régler çà. Ou au-moins parler à Jon. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais le faire mais il avait le droit de savoir et de comprendre. Ainsi que Bran et Sansa. Ils avaient tous ce droit.

Arya pensa d'abord à retourner dans un hôtel mais ne sachant pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait, elle décida autre chose. Elle se rappela la petite cabane qu'elle avait trouvé juste après son évasion du domaine des Lannister. Enfin, des Barathéon. Un vieillard y vivait et il avait accepté de l'accueillir pendant quelques semaines. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu ce gentil vieil homme étaitle jour ou elle à vu son père se faire tuer. C'est également ce jour-là qu'elle a quitté King's Landing.

L'aéroport se trouvait à environ cinq cent mètres du grand pont. Et le pont à une centaine de mètres de cette cabane. Avec un peu de chance, elle était vide. Le vieillard ne devait malheureusement plus être de ce monde. Arya marcha un petit moment jusqu'au pont. Elle le franchit et tourna immédiatement à droite. Elle descendit le petit sentier et arriva jusqu'à la cabane qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la rivière.

L'endroit avait l'air vide mais Arya fit le tour pour s'en assurer. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures au loin, le doux clapotis de l'eau et le bruit du vent dans les herbes hautes qui se situaient à quelques mètres derrière la petite maison en bois. Une fois certaine d'être seule, Arya tenta d'entrer, mais sans surprise, la porte était fermée à clé. Elle chercha dans des lieux communs s'il y avait une clé de secours mais elle ne trouva rien. A contrecoeur, Arya enfonça la porte d'un brutal coup de pied. Vu l'état de la porte, un coup de pied normal aurait suffit.

Arya entra et regarda tout autour d'elle. La cabane était presque identique, à l'exception d'une épaisse couche de poussière par terre et sur les meubles. Rien qu'un coup de chiffon et de balai ne puisse pas arranger. La cabane était lugubre mais Arya s'en accommoderait très bien. Elle s'était accommodée à pire.

Elle alluma un feu de cheminée et s'assit à la petite table de cuisine. Les souvenirs anciens remontèrent et pendant un petit moment, Arya fit un voyage dans le passé. Elle secoua la tête et se mit à préparer un plan pour le lendemain.

Elle voulait essayer d'arranger les choses pour Jon mais elle devait faire les choses bien. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez lui et tout lui expliquer comme çà. Tout d'abord parce que ce serait sûrement un gros choc pour lui, enfin un deuxième après avoir appris que sa soeur était une tueuse, et surtout, Jon était un flic. Arya ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait choisi un chemin sombre et violent mais Jon avait choisi un chemin juste et clair. Arya était une tueuse. Soeur ou pas soeur, s'il lui mettait la main dessus, il ferait son boulot.

Elle devait trouver une autre approche. Et elle savait déjà laquelle utiliser.

* * *

Arya resta assise au bord de la rivière pendant près d'une heure. Elle pourrait s'arracher les cheveux de la tête mais cela ne lui servirait à rien. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée dans la cabane. Elle s'était levée tôt pour nettoyer autant que possible la cabane. Elle avait fait quelques courses et en chemin, elle avait acheté le journal.

 _" Un membre disparu de la famille Stark serait l'auteur du meurtre de Cersei Lannister. "_.

Arya avait su ce qui s'était trouvé dans cet article avant de le lire. C'était fait. Tout le monde partout savait qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle était une meurtrière. Au lieu de paniquer, Arya sentit une étrange sérénité. Après tout, elle avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître Arya Stark. Si l'urgence arrivait, Arya deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher et Arya apprécia tant que possible ce doux instant. Lors de son premier séjour ici, le chaos régnait dans toute la ville. Sur la droite d'Arya, il y avait un gros rocher. Treize ans plus tôt, il y avait un gros tonneau. C'était dans ce tonneau que s'était caché Arya quand les hommes Lannister étaient venus fouiller la cabane.

Tout ces souvenirs ne parvenaient pas à entacher cette sérénité en elle. Elle admira encore quelques minutes le beau coucher de soleil avant de se lever. Elle retourna dans la cabane et posa son sac sur le lit. Elle sortit tout les visages qu'elle avait et choisi le plus attirant d'entre eux. Une jolie blonde aux yeux verts en amande. Arya mit ce visage et adapta sa tenue et son maquillage. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas faire ce genre de chose mais il fallait avouer que c'était parfois utile.

Quand Arya fut prête à partir, la nuit commençait bien à tomber. Arya remonta le sentier et prit le premier taxi qu'elle trouva. Bien qu'elle n'en montra rien, elle était très mal à l'aise. Sa robe était bien trop décolleté et trop courte à son goût. La veste fine servait plus à accentuer le style de la tenue qu'à procurer de la chaleur. Sans mentionner les talons hauts.

Arya sortit du taxi et entra dans le bar. Le même bar que la veille. Elle s'installa au comptoir, commanda une téquila et attendit. Ces deux flics avaient semblé être des habitués. Ils ne venaient peut-être pas tout les soirs, mais ils venaient là souvent, et après le boulot. Et Arya les attendraient. Du moins elle en attendrait un. Elle ignora les regards légèrement accusateurs de la serveuse qui semblait agacée qu'une fille plus belle qu'elle soit entrée dans son bar, et but tranquillement sa boisson.

Comme s'ils étaient réglés comme des coucous suisses, les deux flics arrivèrent à la même heure qu'hier. Ils s'installèrent à la même place et commandèrent la même chose. Arya se retrouvait à côté de celui appelé Grenn. Mais sa cible se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Pyp. Celui qui n'avait pas résisté à balancé des infos à la serveuse.

Arya salua Grenn d'un poli signe de tête et envoya un sourire éclatant à Pyp qui sembla se demander s'il était bien celui à qui elle s'adressait. Arya leva les yeux au ciel, intérieurement. Les hommes étaient tellement faibles et pathétiques dès qu'une belle femme entrait dans la pièce. Elle lui lança quelques regards appuyés à travers le long miroir, face à eux.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Grenn se leva et posa un billet sur le comptoir.

\- Tu viens, Pyp ?

\- Euh... non. Je vais rester un peu. On se voit demain.

Grenn haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Quand il quitta le bar, Pyp se tourna vers Arya et désigna le siège vide entre eux. Arya répondit par un léger signe de tête.

\- Je m'appelle Pyp. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main après s'être installé juste à côté d'elle.

Arya lui tendit sa main.

\- Jenny.

\- Enchanté. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu ici.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

\- Vous venez d'emménager en ville ?

\- Non, je suis juste de passage. Je suis venu rendre visite à un vieil ami.

C'était lassant mais c'était comme ça. Les gens qui se rencontraient débutaient toujours leurs conversations de cette manière. C'était l'un des plus gros problèmes d'Arya, selon Jaqen. Elle avait passé tellement de temps seule qu'elle avaii un peu oublié les conventions et les normes sociales. Du basique au plus technique. Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle s'apperçevait qu'il avait raison. C'était évidemment plus facile à faire quand elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Arya Stark n'aurait jamais perdu son temps avec ce genre de situation.

Petit à petit, Arya emmena Pyp là ou elle voulait aller.

\- Vous êtes dans la police ?

Pyp leva un sourcil. Arya pointa un doigt vers son holster.

\- Ah. Grillé. Oui, je suis dans la police. Dit Pyp dans un rire.

Arya se mit également à rire.

\- Vous êtes souvent dans des situations dangereuses ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil aguicheur.

Pyp s'approcha d'elle et murmura d'un air conspirateur.

\- Très souvent, oui.

Arya diminua légèrement la distance qui les séparaient.

\- Il faut dire que les hommes dangereux sont nombreux dans les rues. Surtout en ce moment.

Arya leva les yeux et vit la serveuse les regarder de l'autre bout du comptoir.

\- Ca vous dérange si on s'asseoit ailleurs ? Murmura-t-elle à Pyp.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et suivit Arya jusqu'à l'une des banquettes, au bout du bar.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre travail. Vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?

Pyp sourit devant l'attitude enjouée d'Arya. Enfin, de Jenny. Il s'assit près d'elle avant de répondre.

\- J'ai travaillé sur l'affaire Lannister. Fit-il fièrement.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Cersei Lannister a été assassinée. Quelle horreur.

\- Oui. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé dire çà en tant que policier, mais elle le méritait.

Arya hocha la tête.

\- Je pense aussi. Et vous savez qui l'a tuée ?

Pyp se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est une info privé, mademoiselle.

\- Bien-sûr. Je suis désolée.

Arya prit un air dépité et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Pyp se rapprocha encore un peu plus près.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais promettez-moi de n'en parler à personne.

Arya hocha avidement la tête en gloussant.

\- C'est Arya Stark.

\- Arya Stark ?

Pyp leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui vous venez d'arriver en ville, excusez-moi. Arya est la petite soeur de l'un de nos meilleurs policiers. Mais le truc, c'est qu'elle est supposée morte depuis des années.

\- C'est pas vrai. Dit Arya en prenant un air choqué.

\- Oui. C'est le bordel au commissariat. Personne ne comprends ce qui se passe.

\- Et ce policier ne savait pas que sa soeur était encore en vie ?

Pyp secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Il est vraiment en état de choc.

Arya se retint de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Mais j'imagine que certains penseront qu'il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

\- Oui mais çà passera. Il a déjà été suspecté dans deux affaires glauques.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les Lannister ainsi que de précédentes victimes ont toutes eu une sombre histoire avec les Stark. Mais tout les gens qui connaissent Jon savent qu'il est innocent, l'homme ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais on peut rien faire contre les commérages en ville.

Arya ressentit une petite vague d'affection et de gratitude pour Pyp. Il était aussi facile à duper qu'une petite fille mais il avait l'air d'avoir un bon fond. Et il soutenait Jon. En tout cas, Arya en avait assez appris. Les soupçons sur Jon ne pèseront pas lourds. Cela restait injuste pour lui mais il n'aurait rien de grave. Il gardera son travail et ses amis ne le prendront pas pour un meurtrier.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tu m'attends ? S'enquit Arya.

Pyp hocha la tête et se leva pour laisser Arya passer devant lui. Arya partit en direction des toilettes mais avant de rentrer, elle jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule et partit dans la direction de la sortie de derrière. Elle se retrouva au milieu de bennes à ordure, dans une petite cour bloquée pas une longue grille. Arya retira ses talons, prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus la grille.

Pyo ne méritait pas d'être utilisé de la sorte mais çà avait été nécéssaire. En revanche, elle ne ressentit aucune culpabilité pour avoir quitté le bar sans avoir payé son verre.

Arya savait ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant. Aller voir Jon. Aller voir Jon et tout lui expliquer. C'était la moindre des choses. Mais le visage déçu, triste et dégouté de Jon apparut derrière ses yeux. Il ne comprendrait pas. Même si Arya lui disait toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et subies, il ne comprendrait pas qu'elle en soit arrivée à ce genre d'extrémité.

Jon aussi avait souffert à cause des Lannister. Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas été aux premières loges. Il avait été loin, dans une bulle. Une bulle dure et violente, mais une bulle quand même. Arya avait tout vu. Arya avait vu les derniers instants de son père. Arya avait vu comment les Frey ont dégradé le cadavre de son frère. Arya a vu les ravages de la guerre. Ville après ville. Région après région. Et ce, à travers tout le pays.

Arya réalisa que Jon n'était pas la bonne personne pour s'expliquer. Il y avait une autre personne qui avait vu et subi des horreurs causées par la guerre et les Lannister. Une personne qui était susceptible de comprendre sa haine et son désir de vengeance. Une personne qui accepterait peut-être de ne pas la livrer aux autorités.

Cette personne se trouvait à Winterfell.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisous !

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue à me donner ton avis surtout. Bises !

 **SadakoTama :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Jon gardait les yeux fixés sur le carton d'invitation posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Dany avait eu l'intention de le surprendre hier soir en le lui montrant, mais elle avait préféré attendre le lendemain. Ce que Jon approuvait. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si Daenerys lui avait agité leur faire-part de mariage sous le nez alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'Arya était vivante et qu'elle était devenue une meurtrière. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas plus comment agir maintenant.

Il n'avait pas la tête assez froide pour planifier son mariage. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la belle écriture de leurs noms sur le carton d'un blanc immaculé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du choix des hors-d'oeuvres. Et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la gaieté apparente de Dany à l'idée du mariage. Bien-sûr, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse et excitée. Ce serait injuste et cruel de lui demander de calmer ses ardeurs pour une chose avec laquelle elle n'avait rien à voir.

Mais Jon n'y pouvait rien. Voir Dany parler de fleurs et de musique avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles l'irritait profondément. Il en voulait à Dany et ensuite il finissait par s'en vouloir à lui-même de s'en prendre à elle. Elle était sa fiancée et elle était heureuse à l'idée de se marier. Jon savait que ce qui était vraiment étrange était le fait qu'il ne soit pas plus excité que cela. Et ce, même malgré les derniers évènements.

\- Je vais au poste. Dit Jon en posant sa tasse de café dans l'évier.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je suis certaine que Barristan te laissera ta journée. Etant donné les circonstances...

\- Au contraire. Je suis le plus à même de retrouver Arya. Je la connais.

Ou plutôt la connaissais. Mais Jon préféra ne pas le dire à voix haute.

Il embrassa rapidement Daenerys et partit en direction du commissariat. Sam fut le premier à l'accueillir quand il arriva.

\- Salut Jon !

Sam le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Selmy veut te voir dans son bureau.

\- Je m'en doutais. Répondit Jon.

Hier, Barristan lui avait laissé le reste de sa journée pour se remettre du choc mais il n'allait pas tarder à lui poser des questions. Jon se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Jon entra et vit Selmy assis, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il leva les yeux vers Jon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Jon obéit et attendit.

Selmy se recula dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé de te poser cette question Jon, mais tu sais que je dois le faire.

Jon leva la main avant de le laisser poursuivre.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était vivante.

Selmy hocha la tête. Tout deux savaient que Jon n'était au courant de rien à propos d'Arya. Mais Barristan était le chef de police. Il devait faire son boulot.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai déjà noté. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Ton passé n'a pas l'air de vouloir te laisser tranquille.

Jon ricana. Non, effectivement. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à passer à autre chose, son passé le rattrapait. La mort de Trant, la mort des Freys et enfin, la mort de Cersei. A chaque fois, quelque chose lui rappelait ce qu'il avait traversé, ce qu'il avait perdu. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, c'était les mêmes blessures qui se rouvraient. C"était le même chagrin qui le submergeait de nouveau. Les gens pourraient croire qu'on s'habitue mais c'était tout l'inverse.

Selmy se retourna et prit une feuille qui était fichée dans l'imprimante derrière lui.

\- On a fait un vieillissement de la photo que tu nous a donné, il y a quelques années. Elle sera affichée dans les postes et les autres commissariat.

Jon prit la feuille des mains de Selmy. La photo sous ses yeux était à la fois troublante et grotesque. Grostesque, car il est clair que la photo a été retouchée, et troublante parce que Jon s'était imaginé un milliers de fois une Arya adulte, et cette photo correspondait à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Le même visage mais plus allongé et avec des joues moins rondes. Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait sa petite soeur, désormais ? Avait-elle si peu changé physiquement ?

\- J'ai demandé à Gendry de vérifier si l'ADN d'Arya avait été trouvé sur une autre scène de crime mais il n'a rien trouvé. Rien n'indique qu'elle a commis un autre crime.

Jon regarda Selmy dans les yeux et il sut que son patron avait les mêmes appréhensions que lui.

\- Tu a regardé avec les meurtres des Frey ? Demanda Jon.

\- Pour commencer, oui. Et celui de Trant.

Jon hocha la tête. Il était rassuré que rien n'indique qu'Arya était l'auteure de ces meurtres mais est-ce que c'était le cas pour autant ? le meurtre de Cersei avait été sanglant mais il avait été net et efficace. Ceux de Trant et des Frey n'avaient rien à voir. C'était quelqu'un d'assoiffé de sang qui avait commis ces atrocités. Quelqu'un qui les avaient massacré et qui avait pris plaisir à le faire.

\- Jon, si on la retrouve...

\- Je sais. J'ai eu la même conversation avec Dany. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je la retrouve, je ferai mon boulot.

Selmy hocha la tête en approbation.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Jon sortit du bureau et partit s'installer au sien. Il sentait quelque regards sur lui mais il les ignorait. Cà, en revanche, il avait pris l'habitude. Il fit des tâches policières de base tout en gardant un oeil vers le bureau de Selmy. S'il y avait du nouveau, il serait le premier au courant. Jon ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Cette colère et cette angoisse le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Il était tellement en colère contre Arya. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue vers lui ? Il s'était déjà posé cette question un million de fois depuis hier et il était parti pour recommencer aujourd'hui. Il avait tellement besoin de savoir pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. Plus encore que son besoin de tuer Cersei. Parce que çà, à la rigueur, il pouvait le comprendre. Il pouvait comprendre que toute la souffrance qu'avait provoqué cette femme et sa famille ait pu pousser Arya jusqu'au meurtre. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à rester loin de lui ? Ne savait-elle pas combien de fois il avait rêvé de la retrouver ? Qu'est-ce qui la gardait loin de sa famille ? Ou qui ?

Jon se leva soudainement. Il savait à qui il voulait parler en cet instant. Il passa quelques bureaux avant de trouver celui de Gendry. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement devant l'entrée fracassante de Jon.

\- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé ? Demanda Jon en regardant les deux autres policiers dans le bureau de Gendry.

\- Bien-sûr.

Gendry fit un signe à ses collègues, leur intimant de les laisser seuls.

\- C'est à propos d'Arya ?

\- Oui. Fit Jon en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Gendry.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, tu sais.

\- Tu m'a parlé de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui vous a aidé à sortir. Qui c'était ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Gendry, s'il te plaît...

\- Je ne sais plus son nom. Je sais qu'il était bizarre. Il avait des longs cheveux bruns avec une mèche blanche. Je l'ai vu de loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à ma soeur ? Pourquoi il a décidé de l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Jon se passa les mains sur le visage. Gendry pouvait parfois être d'une telle inutilité.

\- Je te rappelle que même si j'étais un peu plus âgé qu'Arya, j'étais un gosse moi aussi.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi. Soupira Jon.

Il se força à se rappeler que les horreurs auxquelles avaient assisté Arya, Gendry y avait assisté aussi. Et ils avaient été tout les deux des enfants au moment des faits.

\- Tu pense que ça pourrait être à cause de cet homme qu'elle a décidé de continuer son chemin sans toi ?

Gendry baissa les yeux.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à accomplir et elle est juste partie.

Le garçon avait l'air mal à l'aise en parlant de ça. Si Arya l'avait laissé tomber, cela avait dû être traumatisant pour Gendry de se retrouver seul. Arya l'aurait laissé car elle avait des choses à accomplir ? Quoi ? Des meurtres ?

Jon secoua la tête. Il devait rester lucide et objectif. Qu'est-ce qui pousserait une fille de onze ans à abandonner son compagnon de route alors qu'elle avait du monde à ses trousses ?

\- Si, je me souviens d'une chose ! S'exclama Gendry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il lui a donné une pièce.

Jon haussa les sourcils.

\- D'accord. Enfin, tu m'a dit qu'il avait tué des gens pour que vous puissiez vous évader. Je ne pense pas qu'une pièce soit importante dans l'histoire.

\- Arya m'a dit que cette pièce ne servait pas à acheter à manger ou à boire. Elle servait à le retrouver.

\- Le retrouver ?

\- Lui. Celui qui lui a donné la pièce.

Gendry se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien.

\- Gendry, quoi d'autre ?

\- Des fois je me disais que... Qu'elle commençait un peu à dérailler. Le soir, elle touchait sa pièce avant de s'endormir et elle parlait toute seule.

\- Elle disait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle parlait trop bas. Mais une fois je l'ai entendue parler à sa pièce dans une autre langue. Une langue que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien raconté de tout ça, avant ? S'enquit Jon.

\- Parce que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

Un jour, Jon et Selmy avait proposé à Gendry de faire ce qu'on appelle un " interrogatoire cognitif ". Parfois le plus petit des détails peut faire remonter une montagne de souvenirs. Comme une pièce, par exemple.

\- Et elle n'a jamais reparlé de cet homme ? Elle n'a pas dit si elle souhaitait le retrouver.

\- Non. Ecoute jon, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est dur pour moi aussi, pas autant mais quand même. Et cette période de ma vie et la pire que j'ai vécu. Je suis désolé mais...

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Juste, si un souvenir remonte, peu importe lequel, viens m'en parler s'il te plaît. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Jon le laissa tranquille. Gendry retenait quelque chose, c'était évidemment. Peut-être que c'était inconsciemment. Jon avait besoin d'en savoir plus mais il ne pouvait pas replonger Gendry dans ces souvenirs douloureux. En tout cas, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Jon retourna dans la pièce ou il s'était caché après avoir appris qu'Arya était vivante.

Arya avait vu de véritables horreurs à Harrenhall. Et elle y avait croisé un homme qui s'était mis en tête de l'aider. Un homme qui l'a faite sortir de cet endroit sordide. Et ensuite, il est parti en lui laissant une pièce. Jon tenta de se mettre à la place de sa petite soeur. A la place d'une enfant traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vu et accablé par la mort de son père. A sa place, il aurait vu cet homme étrange comme le messie. Son sauveur.

Si cet homme avait fini par le laisser seul dans ce monde avec rien d'autre qu'une pièce en souvenir, il s'y serait accroché de tout son être. Surtout si cette pièce avait, soi-disant, le pouvoir de le retrouver si besoin. Jon aussi aurait murmuré des paroles en serrant cette pièce pendant la nuit. Jusqu'à se décider à le retrouver.

C'était peut-être çà la clé.

A cette époque, les Stark étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays. Chacun dans une situation pire que l'autre. Arya a du rechercher cet homme. Cet homme qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Gendry avait dit qu'Arya parlait à sa pièce dans une langue étrangère. Ce qui voulait dire que cet homme venait probablement en dehors de Westeros.

C'était un début. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un pas de géant, comparé aux progrès qu'ils avaient fait durant toutes ses années.

* * *

Jon était exténué quand il rentra chez lui. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à taper des noms de pays et de villes sur son ordinateurs. Il avait cherché si certaines cultures avaient quelque chose avec les pièces. Comme une vieille croyance ou une ancienne légende. Il a regardé des centaines et des centaines de photos d'hommes bruns avec des mèches blondes. A tel point qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte combien il était ridicule de taper " homme brun avec une mèche blonde " dans un moteur de recherche.

Il était un flic et il en était arrivé à çà. C'était pitoyable. Mais pour sa défense, il n'avait aucun autre moyen pour retrouver cet homme. Si ça se trouve, il vivait à Westeros. Il vivait peut-être même deux rues plus loin, pour ce que Jon en savait.

Jon entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle devant lui. Des ballons, des rubans, des sacs cadeaux se trouvaient partout. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui, en robe rose bonbon.

\- Missandei ? S'étonna Jon.

Missandei et Irri étaient les deux meilleures amie de Daenerys. Et ses demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Oh bonjour Jon. Je suis désolée, Dany m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça mais je pars en voyage d'affaire dès demain.

Jon fut tenté de lui demander si elles n'avaient pas pu attendre son retour de voyage d'affaire mais se retint.

\- C'est rien.

Il salua poliment Irri et partit dans la cuisine. Sur le comptoir et la table était empilé plusieurs gâteaux différents.

\- Salut, trésor. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, je...

\- Cà non plus, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Dit Jon en montrant un plateau de mini éclairs au chocolat.

\- Je préfère être tranquille avec tout ça. Tu me connais. Si je ne suis pas sûre que tout soit bien préparé, je vais m'angoisser jusqu'au mariage.

Elle s'angoissera de toute façon. Jon était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Dany aimait que les choses soit faites à sa façon. Il avait eu l'habitude de trouver ça charmant. Il avait apprécier ce côté volontaire de sa personnalité. Mais c'était de moins en moins le cas. C'était une chose que leur sang ne partageait pas.

Jon regretta cette pensée immédiatement. Il devait arrêter cette fixation. D'accord, ils étaient cousins. Jon avait appris à se faire à l'idée. Il avait malgré tout décidé de demander Daenerys en mariage. Alors pourquoi cela devenait soudainement problématique ? Ces dernières semaines, il pensait de plus en plus à ce sang qu'ils partageaient.

Il regardait sa fiancée s'activer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était belle. Elle était vraiment belle. Du genre à couper le souffle. Et quand il l'a regardait, il ne voyait pas sa cousine. Il voyait une femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il voyait une femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il l'aimait sincèrement mais il l'aimait de moins en moins.

Et au fond de lui, il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sang qu'ils partageaient.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review., ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu va bien. Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. Gros bisous ! B.

 **SadakoTama :** Merci beaucoup ! Jolie analyse, peut-être que tu a raison. Ou pas ^^. Bisous ! B.

 **lolostark :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous ! B.

 **Guest :** I know right ? But Arya just do what she wants when she wants. That's why she's so great. Well, to me at least. Thanks for your review.


	8. Chapter 8

Winterfell.

Arya continuait d'avancer tout en admirant les hautes tours de sa maison d'enfance. Elle pouvait voir la tour brisée. Les hautes fenêtres. Elle aurait juré qu'elle pouvait entendre le vent souffler contre les volets. En imaginant ce son, des souvenirs émergèrent dans son esprit. Les soirs passés à écouter la vielle Nan qui leur racontait des histoires d'horreur. Les jeux avec Bran, Rickon et Sansa. Les conversations entre Jon, Robb et Theon qu'Arya écoutaient avidement.

Elle sourit même si ces souvenirs éveillaient une vive douleur en elle. Les voix de Robb et Rickon ne résonneraient plus jamais entre ces murs, ni ailleurs. Les jeux d'enfants appartenaient à une autre vie. Et les histoires d'horreur de vieille Nan ne rendaient aucune justice aux horreurs qu'elle avaient vues dans la vraie vie.

Un instinct de préservation la poussait à faire marche arrière. A repartir d'ici sans plus jamais se retourner, comme elle se l'était promis. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la douleur pour elle, dans cet endroit. Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle voyait que le château qui se tenait devant elle n'était qu'une ombre de l'ancienne demeure ancestrale. Winterfell avait mis des années à se reconstruire. Et même si le résultat était pas mal, il n'était pas digne de la puissance et de la noblesse qu'avait autrefois dégagé cet endroit.

C'était pour Jon qu'elle faisait çà. Elle devait se le répéter encore et encore. C'était aussi pour Bran et Sansa, bien sûr, mais c'était Jon qui l'avait poussée à revenir ici. C'est sur lui qu'étaient retombé les conséquences de ses actes.

La nuit était tombée quand Arya arriva près de Winterfell. Elle aperçut des gardes du corps devant les grandes grilles du château. Elle choisit soigneusement l'endroit par lequel se faufiler pour pénétrer entre les murs. Elle escalada rapidement l'un des murs de la façade ouest du château et retomba avec dextérité de l'autre côté. Arya ressentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir. Que devait-elle faire exactement ? Rentrer à l'intérieur tout en priant de ne croiser personne ? Ou alors annoncer directement qui elle était et exiger de voir sa soeur ? Se faufiler discrètement après avoir enfilé un visage et coincer sa soeur une fois qu'elle serait seule ?

Aucune de ses idées ne lui semblait être la bonne. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle était là, l'idée d'être là lui semblait mauvaise. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt-trois heures. Sansa était probablement déjà couchée. Couchée auprès de son mari. Donc Arya ne pouvait décemment pas s'infiltrer dans sa chambre.

Si Jaqen la voyait, là maintenant, il aurait tellement honte. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement et froidement. Arya inspira profondément et se força à imaginer Sansa comme une cible. Une cible à atteindre rapidement et efficacement et, surtout, discrètement.

Et presque comme par magie, ses réflexes bien ancrés revinrent à elle. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment ou se trouvaient les cuisines. Elle y pénétra sans problèmes, par la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait personne mais des casseroles chauffaient un four était allumé, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Arya regarda rapidement tout autour d'elle et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa le tablier et l'enfila. Une jeune femme entra quand elle finit juste de lacer le petit napperon en dentelle.

\- Que faites vous là ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis nouvelle. On m'a demandé de venir pour le service de nuit.

\- Le service de nuit ? Lady Sansa ne demande plus de services de nuit depuis des années.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle m'a recrutée. Enchaîna Arya sans se laisser démonter.

La jeune femme la regarda étrangement mais n'osa rien dire. Surement par peur de contrarier sa patronne.

\- J'imagine que je suis censée te dire quoi faire. Se résigna-t-elle.

Arya lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Me faire visiter les lieux serait un bon début, s'il vous plaît.

La cuisinière hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'Arya fit immédiatement.

\- Comment t'appelle-tu ?

\- July. Répondit Arya.

\- Moi c'est Annabel. Ici c'est la grande salle à manger. Elle est rarement utilisée. Lady Sansa et Sir Dickon mangent souvent dans le salon ou dans le grand hall, en compagnie de leur fille et leurs proches.

Arya hoha la tête. Elle regarda la grande salle à manger avec la boule au ventre. Si cette salle ne servait presque plus, elle avait beaucoup servie à l'époque. La table était exactement la même. Les Stark avaient pris la plupart de leur repas dans cette pièce. Son père, toujours en bout de table. Sa mère de l'autre côté. Et les enfants au milieu. Arya se souvint avec nostalgie qu'elle avait pour habitude de toujours s'asseoir près de son père tandis que Sansa voulait toujours être à côté de leur mère.

\- Tu viens ?

La voix d'Annabel la tira de ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, excuse-moi.

La visite dura une dizaine de minutes. Le château était si grand qu'il aurait fallu une journée entière ou deux pour tout visiter, mais les cuisiniers n'étaient concernées que par très peu de pièces. Cela arrangeait Arya. Chaque pièce visitée lui avait infligé un déluge de souvenirs enfouis.

\- Voilà. Je préfère te prévenir, la nuit sera longue. Lady Sansa et Ser Dickon ne sont pas du genre à se lever la nuit pour manger mais tu dois être prête à n'importe quel moment. Après tout si tu a été engagée, c'est qu'il y'a bien une raison.

Arya bondit sur l'occasion.

\- Si Lady Sansa souhaite mes services cette nuit, voudra-t-elle son repas dans sa chambre ? Elle est à l'étage ?

\- Elle te dira elle-même si elle veut prendre son repas dans sa chambre. Mais oui, elle est à l'étage. Ser Dickon doit encore être dans son bureau. En ce moment, il travaille très tard.

Arya fut heureuse de l'apprendre. Peut-être la chance état-elle de son côté.

\- Merci de m'avoir montré les lieux.

\- De rien. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Arya sourit devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait penser à la vielle Nan. En beaucoup plus jeune, bien sûr. Arya suivit Annable jusqu'aux cuisines et quand celle-ci quitta les lieux, Arya repartit dans la direction opposée. Elle repassa par la grande salle à manger, les couloirs, le petit salon et enfin, le grand salon. C'était là que se trouvait le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Cette pièce était emplie de souvenirs, elle aussi. Mais Arya ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressasser ses vieux souvenirs. Elle devait parler à Sansa, maintenant. Elle monta rapidement les marches et s'engouffra dans le long couloir sombre. Maintenant, il lui fallait deviner dans quelle chambre Sansa se trouvait. Etait-elle dans la chambre de leurs parents ? Dans la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle était petite ? Ou dans une toute autre chambre ?

Arya se décida pour la chambre de leurs parents. C'était la plus grande chambre et Sansa y avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son enfance. Tout les soirs, Sansa avait pour rituel de retrouver leur mère dans sa chambre pour que celle-ci lui brosse les cheveux pendant un long moment. C'était un rituel aux abords superficiels, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait manqué de le faire chaque soir. Et c'était bien évidemment, un rituel qu'Arya ne partageait pas. Arya avait toujours su que sa mère avait une préférence pour Sansa. Et elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Sansa avait été une réplique miniature de leur mère. Arya était une réplique miniature d'un garçon qui serait tombé dans une fausse septique.

Arrivée devant la grande chambre, Arya se ressaisit et toqua deux fois à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Fit une voix féminine à travers la porte.

Le coeur d'Arya s'emballa. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu ni entendu sa soeur depuis des années mais elle reconnaîtrait sa voix parmi des milliers. Même si c'était désormais la voix d'une femme et plus celle d'une enfant.

Arya ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Elle retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle aperçut sa soeur assise dans un rocking chair, face à la cheminée qui crépitait. Techniquement, elle n'aperçut que le haut de la tête de Sansa. Des cheveux roux dépassaient du dossier du fauteuil. Et sa main gauche s'activait à quelque chose. Arya parierait tout ce qu'elle avait que sa soeur était en train de coudre. A moins qu'elle n'ai développé une autre passion avec le temps.

\- Sansa ?

Le nom lui échappait des lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait put le retenir.

Le léger couinement causé par le balancement du rocking chair s'arrêta brusquement. Avait-elle reconnu immédiatement sa voix, elle aussi ? Sansa mit deux secondes avant de réagir. Elle se leva brusquement et se retourna.

Les deux soeurs se retrouvèrent face à face pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Arya. Souffla Sansa.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Arya ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée d'arriver comme çà. Mais il faut vraiment que je te parle.

\- C'est vraiment toi ?

Arya hocha la tête.

\- Je n'y croyais pas. Jon m'a dit que tu étais vivant mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Pas après tout ce temps.

\- Je suis désolée. Je...

Sansa s'avança droit sur elle et, instinctivement, Arya se prépara à se défendre. Mais Sansa l'attira contre elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Arya lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte. Elle sentait ses plaies se rouvrir mais en cet instant, elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle voulait juste serrer sa soeur dans ses bras.

Sansa finit par la relâcher et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu a tellement changé. Je vois bien que c'est toi mais tu a énormément changé.

Arya le savait déjà. Elle avait toujours un côté garçon manqué, mais elle laissait sa féminité ressortir avec les années. Après tout, ses atouts féminins était une arme et une distraction aussi efficace qu'une autre.

\- Toi aussi.

Et c'était peu dire. Sansa avait toujours ses cheveux roux magnifique. Epais et ondulés. Ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu clair incroyable. Mais son visage était d'une splendeur pas possible. Ses traits semblaient sculptés. Et sa silhouette ne faisait qu'embellir le tableau qu'offrait Sansa Stark. Grande, mince mais voluptueuse. Sansa avait hérité de la beauté de leur mère mais elle avait, sans aucun doute, hérité du charisme de leur père.

\- Arya. Pourquoi tu n'est rentrée que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu nous a laissé croire à ta mort ?

Sansa visait droit la jugulaire. Premier point commun entre les deux soeurs.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rentrer. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas rentrée. Je ne fais que passer.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de Cersei ? Tu peux te cacher ici. Je ne dirais à personne qui tu es.

Arya soupira et prit les mains de sa soeur dans les siennes.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis vivante, désormais. Et plus important, tout le monde sait que je suis une tueuse.

Sansa frémit à ces mots.

\- Tu a vraiment tué Cersei ?

\- Oui. J'ai aussi tué Meryn Tran, Les Freys. Littlefinger. Et bien d'autres encore.

Arya culpabilisait de réveler ces choses de façon si brutale mais Sansa devait comprendre ce qu'Arya était devenue. Elle devait bien comprendre ce qu'impliquait d'avoir sa petite soeur près d'elle.

Sansa ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Tu les a tous tué ?

Arya se lança dans un long monologue. Elle raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que leur père avait été capturé à King's Landing. Elle raconta tout sauf son passage chez les sans-visages. C'est un détail qu'elle ne devait garder que pour elle. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre protection et celle de ses proches.

Elle attendit la réaction de Sansa, mais celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Sansa ?

\- Tu dis que le Limier t'a aidé ?

\- Oui.

Arya trouvait bizarre que ce fut le seul détail que Sansa avait retenu.

\- Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- On l'a revu après avoir repris Winterfell. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait croisé ta route.

Le Limier était un sujet sensible pour Arya. Leurs routes avaient fait plus que se croiser. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et aucun d'entre eux n'en était sorti indemne. Chacun avait laissé une emprunte indélébile sur l'autre. Arya l'avait laissé à ses souffrances alors qu'il l'avait supplié de le tuer après son combat face à cette grande femme. Et quand Arya avait recroisé le Limier, des années plus tard, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il explose, à ce qu'il cherche à se venger. Au lieu de ça, il avait été sincèrement heureux de la voir encore vivante. C'était lui, qui la plupart du temps, la renseignait sur les faits et gestes de sa famille.

\- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me trahir. Il savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir.

\- Mais c'es cruel. C'est lui qui a appelé Jon pour l'avertir de l'arrestation de Cersei. J'imagine qu'il t'a renseignée, toi aussi.

Arya eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Non, il ne l'avait pas renseignée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Jon et pas à elle ? Il savait à quel point elleavait voulu Cersei. Il l'avait entendue réciter son nom chaque soir pendant des mois.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Mais c'est grâce à lui que je sais que vous vous portez tous bien.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Jon. Il est dans un état pas possible.

Sansa cherchait dans sa poche mais Arya l'a stoppa d'un geste.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Appelle le, mais pas tout de suite. Je sais qu'il a été suspect des crimes que j'ai commis. Et çà, je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. J'aurais aimé le voir mais je ne peux pas l'affronter.

\- Jon ne t'enverra jamais en prison.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et je comprends, mais ce n'est pas ce que je crains. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il saura tout ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Il comprendra.

\- Non. Toi, tu comprends. Tu comprends parce que tu sais ce que les Lannister ont fait. Tu a vu ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils t'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Tu a été là pour vois les dommage causés par les Lannsiter, les Frey. Jon n'a rien vu de tout çà.

\- Je ne te juge pas, Arya. Et je sais que Jon est un flic et qu'il n'était pas là pour voir les dégâts mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'enverra jamais en prison. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te rejettera pas. A-tu une idée d'à quel point il t'aime ?

\- Sansa...

\- Non, écoute-moi. Bran et moi avons souffert de ta disparition. De ça et de bien d'autres choses. Mais Jon ? Rien ne l'a jamais atteint que ta mort. Même après tout ce temps. Quand il m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais probablement tué Cersei, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ton nom depuis des années. A chaque fois que Bran ou moi mentionnait ton nom, Jon nous intimait de nous taire. La souffrance sur son visage n'a jamais baissé en intensité malgré les années.

Arya se retint de pleurer de justesse. Elle devait à nouveau se rappeler pourquoi elle était là pour pouvoir se donner le courage de prononcer ces prochains mots.

\- Je suis désolée, Sansa. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du apprendre quel genre de monstre je suis devenue. Je n'infligerais jamais ça à Jon, ni à Bran. Et je te demande pardon de te l'avoir infligé à toi. Tu dois bien comprendre que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la fille que j'étais. Je t'aime très fort, Sansa. Je te prie de me croire. Je vous aime très fort, tout les trois. Mais je ne peux pas revenir dans vos vies. Pour toi, pour ta fille et pour ton mari, accepte le.

Sansa allait répondre mais Arya se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le vent froid d'engouffra dans la chambre. Arya prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre et bondit dans le vide.

Elle entendit encore les hurlements de sa soeur tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit froide.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Désolée d'avoir pris du temps avant de poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous ! B.

 **SadakoTama :** Jolies suppositions. Mais je dois t'avouer que tu risque d'être surprise par la suite des évênements. Bisous ! B.

 **Hannibal lecteur :** Merci pour ta review. La catastrophe ne va pas tarder à arriver, c'est plutôt évident ^^. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de découvrir les conséquences. Bises ! B.

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous ! B.


	9. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne se suis pas venue sur ce site depuis un moment. Je voulais juste vous dire que je venais de commencer d'écrire une histoire sur le site Wattpad et que j'ai besoin de tout votre soutien.

C'est une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma propre histoire. Elle s'intitule " La belle Ophélia " et c'est sous le pseudo de " babyqueen2105 ". La plupart d'entre vous suivent toutes mes fics, alors s'il vous plaît, donnez une chance à Ophélia comme vous en avez donné une à Tess et à Norah.

En tout cas, sachez qu'il est hors de question d'abandonner mes autres fics. L'histoire de Tess et Jasper est loin d'être finie. Pareil pour les autres fics à finir et celles à venir. Je peux vous assurer que chacune de mes histoires auront la fin qu'elles méritent et que vous méritez.

Je vous embrasse tous et merci pour votre soutien depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Gros bisous !

B.


End file.
